


【翻译】What the Stars Let in（《星辰所及之处》）

by Brumebird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Cinnamon Roll Luke Skywalker, Cultural Differences, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mand'alor Din Djarin, Pining, Politics, Protective Din Djarin, Top Din Djarin, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: 新共和国的和平来之不易。新近重组且迅速壮大的曼达洛人以及他们令人恐惧的国王宣布他们不会加入新共和国的统治，这让和平推进得更加困难，政治联姻和可能是唯一阻止刀兵相见的方法。然而，新共和国没有人能够满足曼达洛领袖那些不可能达到的标准。好吧，几乎没有人。幸运的是，Organa参议员还有一个相当有资格的绝地武士哥哥。
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 选择

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What the Stars Let in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481367) by [ShyOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl). 



> 想写更多Din/Luke，政治婚姻梗绝对必须来一个。本篇里会有一些焦虑的成分，敌人（尽管，讲真Luke不会觉得是敌人）变朋友变爱人，更drama，还有背叛，讽刺，挖苦。大家觉得可还行？  
> 当然这篇文章的灵感来源是PepperPrints以及她的神文Separate Ways。我努力写出不同的感觉但肯定会有一些类似，因为这是发生在曼达洛星上的故事，而且是非常非常慢热的一篇。  
> 希望大家知道的是我会在章节前添加一些额外的tag让大家知道主tag里可能没有提及的一些元素。也会有不健康的关系但是，嘿，这可是两种信仰之间的政治婚姻诶……肯定会有不公平和一些坎坷之类的。  
> 后续还会有更新，不会太久，希望大家喜欢！

如果这是新共和国所谓的聚会的话，那么曼达洛人们则很乐意称之为谈判告终然后摆脱这种痛苦。

太遭罪了。

极其无聊，极其平淡，各种政治术语伴随惺惺作态的笑容，还有那种审判式的目光。音乐仅仅勉强能入耳，也没人跳舞……至少不是那种曼达洛人所谓的舞蹈。那种摇摆来摇摆去的拖沓动作毫无力量和挑战可言。食物本就量小，可那些代表团的成员却仍然要细嚼慢咽三口才能吃下肚去，而且还是由那些机器人端着托盘转来转去，不是放在露天场所供众人一同享用。房间充盈着令人生厌的香水味儿，还有那衣服……老天，为什么这些人宁愿被那种色彩斑斓的织物勒到窒息都不愿意穿点实用干练的衣服啊？

真的，如果这意味着高雅和得体的话，那么曼达洛人宁愿停留在那种被整个银河系所嘲笑的野蛮和粗俗之中。

“又烂又蠢。”Paz压低声音咕哝道。

“而且那酒和水一样淡得没味儿。”Cara咂咂嘴，嫌弃地看着手里的酒杯，“我本来觉得这位公主的品味能好些呢。”

“她看起来也不怎么开心，如果这能安慰到你的话。”Paz瞥了一眼咖啡色头发的女人，正是她邀请他们前来参加这场聚会。

“据我所知，她只是邀请了我们，对这里面的各种布置并没有什么发言权。所以要么是有人完全忽略了我们的品味，要么就是他们仔细研究过每处细节，故意布置成我们讨厌的样子。”皇家卫队队长Bo-Katan冷笑道，“感觉就像他们忘了我们几年前还是旧共和国的一份子似的，更何况我们还进步了不少。对我来说他们这种愚蠢行径更是一种侮辱。”

“至少Organa将军还站在我们这一边。”Koska瞟了一眼几个靠得太近的政客，后者压低嗓音惊呼了一声，随即转过身落荒而逃，“她是这个恶臭下水道里唯一一个值得交往的。”

“但是她拒绝称王。”Cara失望地叹了口气，“她一直努力追求一切事情的民主。就好像整个银河系都准备好迎接公正和平似的。她真应该先接掌权力，肃清太平，然后再走上民主之路。”

“你这就是偏心。”Paz说。

“奥德兰的规律而已。”Cara弯起嘴角一笑，举起酒杯做了一个干杯的动作，又把杯子放下。从表情判断她仍旧沉湎其中难以自拔，“前共和国留了一堆烂摊子，我们的星球让给毁了，而且她还算是帝国这一切行径的原因之一，所以她才更有理由掌权。”

“但，她还是拒绝了。”国王深沉的声音插进来，引起了众人的注意，“这也是我接受她邀请的原因之一。她看起来还算比较真诚。”

“呸，”Paz斥道，“即便如此，也不过几百个人里才出这么一个而已。这整个地方都不待见我们。他们只想着侵略，然后一切玩完。”

“事实是，他们还没有表现出让她掌权的意愿，也没空在乎我们的声誉。”曼达洛领袖不偏不倚，“他们还在一个接一个地处理之前战争的遗留问题。”

“也拖不了很久了。”Bo-Katan警告道，“如果他们有了我们的贝斯卡钢和我们的战士的话，他们就有了统治银河系的强大力量。”

“不幸的是，这也就是我来这里的原因。”他们的领导人咕哝道，“Dune的公主可能也是同样想法。她只能稳住那些贪慕权力的代表团成员一段时间，等到他们的偏执和妄想得到更多人的支持之后，他们就会强迫我们加入他们的阵营，不然就侵略我们的领土。”

“但不一定必须是你。”Paz打断他，努力让他的国王看清其中因果，“你不欠他们的。你得重新考虑一下。你可以利用我或者Kryze，共和国更熟悉我们俩的宗族。”

“我已经告诉过你必须得是我。如果我不身先士卒，那我就没权力要求我的人民这样做。这些人，”他鄙夷地对这整场聚会点点头，“也不会放过任何一个扭转协约的机会。如果不先争取到国王，那他们就会搞得后面的事情更难进行下去。”

“他们已经把事情搞得很难了。无论他们强迫你牺牲谁，都会成为对我们利益的刺探。我意思是，那一长串名单还有这些宾客……”Paz不寒而栗，“没有一个值得我们的尊重，更别说会站在你这边了。”

“我们必须得达成协约。”Din坚定地说。

Paz咕哝了一句，语气难以置信又厌烦至极。

“抬头了，烦人精代表团要来了。”Cara警告。朝着那些向他们走来的身影转了转眼珠，“天呐，他脸上那是什么？”

“我觉得那应该是小胡子吧。”Koska往后退了退。

Din嘴角抽搐。来人那一副洋洋自得的面孔，辅以矫揉造作的步法，外加一身古怪的紫色衣服，只消这么一看他就知道自己绝对不会有兴趣在这个人身上浪费生命：“我靠，不会吧。”

在这样一个人面前除了摆出一副对这种侵犯怒目而视的防备姿态，也做不来别的什么了；不幸的是他要么是刻意忽略，要么就是完全没明白对方根本就不欢迎自己。

“曼达洛人，尊敬的阁下，欢迎你们来到科洛桑。”他夸张地鞠了一躬，“能够与您相识是我的荣幸，曼达洛首领。”

Cara粗鲁地嗤了一声。Din瞟了她一眼，后者摆出惯常的无视态度。

“您应当尊称曼达洛领袖。”Bo-Katan站在她的国王和这个可能的追求者中间。

男人揉了揉鼻子以示其对发音和名号的纠正，随即露出状若殷勤的微笑：“也许只称呼名字就可以了？Din陛下，不是吗？”

国王轻轻抓住Paz的胳膊以防他冲向面前的这个男人。否则他们第一次出席公共活动可就过于难看了。

“除非有曼达洛领袖的准许，否则您不可直呼其名。”Cara慢条斯理地解释道，因为不能把这个人打到头破血流而大失所望，“鉴于眼下这种庄重场合，还是继续称呼曼达洛领袖比较得体。”

“好吧，我们现在又不是在曼达洛星，对不对？而且，我相信我与国王本人将来一定会格外亲密的。”他喉咙里咕噜一声，Din隔着头盔翻了个白眼。不幸的是，自从他穿上曼达洛领袖这身衣服之后，就不乏听过几次类似的语气。这种明显的殷勤与渴望不仅抓不住他的眼球，更让他不屑一顾，可以这么说。

这人明显不是他的菜。

“不，我觉得不太可能。离我们的曼达洛领袖远一点。”Bo-Katan嘶声威胁，声线紧绷。

“在我自己的星球上轮不到你来对我指手画脚。”这个无名之辈嗤笑一声。

Din很高兴自己当初决定不带Boba同行。否则那个年长的曼达洛人，也即他最大的支持者之一，可能已经把这个男人杀掉三次了。正因如此，他才得专心把Paz牢牢控制住。

“如果你对我们的国王不敬的话，我们当然可以。”她咆哮道，余下几人绷紧身体，随时准备保护自己的同伴，“退后。”

“您的人可真粗鲁。”这男人咄咄逼人，那撇小胡子让他看起来更像一条怒气冲冲的鱼，“我认为如果我们单独相处一段时间的话那就再好不过了。”

隔着头盔，Din努力不发出一声混合着挫败和厌恶的怒吼。这男人身上的色欲简直恶臭，而且所谓的幽默感也只会让人感到索然无味。无论这男人是谁，他都只是在臆测Din的好恶而惺惺作态。这就是一场表演。一场糟糕至极的表演。

Din能看到Leia在人群中望着那个正在和他讲话的男人，面色苍白。她朝着对面的某个人挥了挥手，直接指向他们剑拔弩张的这一群人，做了一个恳求的手势，脸上的表情似乎都在尖叫着“看在老天的面子上快做点什么吧”。

很明显要有人来救他了。

或者说是救这个蠢蛋。

无论如何都能免得他头痛，也不会让他想找理由杀了面前这人。

他很高兴这个女人很明显是站在自己这边的，而且也最能把控此刻气氛。

“我完全相信如果聊一聊的话，对我们彼此都会是个绝佳的机会。”这男人看着国王宽阔的肩膀，眼中是一种近乎渴望的色欲。再过几秒他这只手可能就要没了，Din把手伸向大腿上暗藏的口袋，准备抽出他的振动刀。在他需要展现自己作为一个国王的权威之前，最多只能承受如此程度的不敬。

也许他这次是没那么幸运斩获一只新手了，因为另一只戴着黑手套的手进入他的视线，把那个男人从死亡的边缘拉了回来。

“谁他妈——”他开口。

“Ken参议员！”一个愉快的声音插进来，“我就想我应该没认错。”

那个男人满腹疑虑的转过身看见来人：“啊……是啊，呃，真是让人惊讶……我还以为你不来这次聚会呢，Skywalker大师。”

新来的这个男人衣着简单，不过一身劲装通体黑色，只是微笑道：“我之前是没打算。不过Leia一定要我顺便过来看看。”他歪着头，蓝色眼睛闪烁，“希望我没有打扰你和她尊贵的客人们？”

“没有，当然没有。”Ken咳嗽了一声。

“啊，那我就放心了。我可不想无理冒犯。不然配不上我的名誉，嗯？”

“没有，没有的事。这样……啊，请容我告辞片刻。我还得四处走走向其他人问问好来着。Skywalker大师，曼达洛领袖。”他僵硬地鞠了一躬，和来时一样飞快地离开了。

年轻男人抬起一条眉毛望着他离去，然后转向众人：“希望我还来得及阻止什么星际战争？”

“我觉得你做到了，小不点儿。”Cara饶有兴致地看着这个新来的家伙，“你从哪来的？”

“谨遵伟大的Organa将军指令而来。她注意到了你们这边的事儿，然后觉得我最好介入一下。Ken参议员总是有一种能把人气到大发雷霆的非凡本领。”他耸肩，“简直奇了怪了，他特别不擅长看人眼色。”他走近众人，“之前也闹过笑话。”

“好吧……不过你很显然是把他吓走了。”Cara说道，上下扫视这孩子。他很年轻，显然只有二十来岁，而且看起来温柔又精致，非同凡响。无论这个陌生人是谁，尽管个头不算太高，但仍旧带着一种强大的气场。Cara看得出来他的衣衫包裹着紧致的肌肉，几乎令人难以置信。有着那样一头金发、一双蓝眼，一张圆脸和温柔笑容的人怎么看起来都不像是令人生畏的战士。

不过她的直觉一向很准。

她面前的这个人非常危险。

“绝地。”Bo-Katan轻声说，双目直直落在那人腰间。

其他人纷纷看去，是的，那件挂着的东西。那臭名昭著的激光长剑，光剑的剑柄，正卡在他腰间，妥善保护。

有那么一瞬间他们只是凝视着彼此，直到他们正在观察的这个人先开了口。

“你们都知道我们两族之前是敌人吧？”男人以此开场全当问候。

“是的。无比清楚。”Bo-Katan点头。

“我想先为此道个歉。”他继续道，“我尽可能找到足够多的历史记载但是，”他耸耸肩，“几乎所有文献都散佚了。我希望在我们之间……好吧，是我个人和你们的星球之间，事情能得到转机。”他微微一笑，“很明显我现在是仅存的绝地了。所以任何形式的和平可能都会来得容易那么一点儿。”

“你就是杀了皇帝的那个。”Cara惊讶地眨了眨眼。

他耸肩：“细节稍微有点出入。我是在别人的帮助之下。”

“你还炸了两颗死星。”

“一颗。”绝地纠正道，“而且也是有别人的帮助。第二颗是别人炸的。”

“噢，只有一颗啊？好吧，我猜那你可能不是那么那么引人注目咯。”Cara咕哝着，声音中带有一种很明显的挖苦，“那你来这儿……”

“之前说了，Leia叫我来的。”他冲着那个女人点点头，后者看起来正竭尽全力不用怒气冲冲的目光摧毁Ken参议员，“你妹妹请你帮忙，你当然得帮咯。尤其是像Leia这么恐怖的妹妹。”

“等等……噢……噢该死的……没错了。有传言说……”Cara再次从头到脚打量他，“你是Organa将军的哥哥。”

“至少大家都承认这是我身上最引人瞩目的点。”他大笑，“顺便，我叫Luke。”他没有伸出手，只是礼貌地点头微笑，“总算见到各位是我的荣幸。Leia经常谈起你们。”他的蓝眼睛直直看向Din，“我猜您就是曼达洛领袖？”

身着银色盔甲的男人没有回答，但他的人已经代他作答。

“是的，这就是我们的国王。”Koska说道，准备驳斥第二波不敬的言辞。

“太棒了！很高兴见到您！”然后……就这样。他甚至没再直视那个男人，转而看向随行的其他人，“如果你们还想让我把什么人赶走的话请一定要告诉我。我可能不像我妹妹那么可怕但很显然我还是有一定威望的，大家都不喜欢离我太近。所以你们留在这儿的这段时间里面可以随意利用我这点优势。”

“我……呃，”Cara看了看其他人，这么一番坦诚直率让大家都有些茫然，“我们很感谢你的帮助。谢谢。”

“啊，还有，如果你们看到一个穿白衣服的蒙·卡拉马里人的话一定要躲开。那是Ackbar上将。这家伙人不错而且还是个大英雄。但他这会应该有点微醺，而且他特别喜欢和人拥抱。我知道在曼达洛人的文化里，那种无缘无故或者未经允许的触碰都是非常不敬的。一般情况下他能注意到……只不过现在他不在状态。”

“谢谢……？”Koska努力说道。

他只是点点头：“我觉得我得四处走走，观察观察有没有杀手之类的。”这勉强算是开了个玩笑，但他看得出来这群人并不喜欢这个玩笑。好吧，又说错话了，Skywalker。

“我猜杀手可能说的是我们的人。”Bo-Katan嘶声说。

“你们的。我们的。第三方的。”Luke耸肩，“主要是因为那个人，”他指了指一个冷着脸的参议员，“还有那位女士，”现在又指了指一个更年长的、神情严肃的女人，后者别着一串军功章，身穿朴素白色套装，“最近发现他们爱上了同一个人。”

“所以这需要一个绝地？”她毫不相信地冷笑道。

“考虑到目前，尽管可能不会太久，那个未知的第三者可能就在现场，而且可能是个军火贩子……而且还可能和恋人在这儿约会。的确需要。”

“你在开玩笑吧。”

“很不幸，我非常非常认真。我妹妹可以轻易解决一般等级的杀手。她可能更喜欢用老方法解决新问题。但不可行，因为现在这里一片混乱，还涉及到政治联姻。更别说大家都醉醺醺的……”

“一场灾难。”Bo-Katan替他说完。

“但很愉悦。”Luke说完，咧嘴一笑。

红头发女人抬起一道眉毛，仍旧在他和她的领导人之间竖起一道坚固的屏障，“如果你企图恭维我们的话……”

Luke投降般举起双手：“我并不是很热衷介入政治一类的事情。我来这儿的主要原因是我妹妹可能会希望我能防止冲突升级，打破紧张关系。或者使用我的能力防止某些举止夸张的政客抓花彼此的脸。悬浮之类的技能在这种场合还是比较管用的。”

她怒气冲冲地向Cara投出一记眼刀，后者正从鼻子里哼了一声。当然，这女人甚至懒得假装因为畏惧这种场合或者他们的领导人而摆出一副恭恭敬敬的样子。反之她还看着那个绝地露出赞同的微笑：“我喜欢他。”

“没人关心你喜欢谁，Dune。”Bo-Katan警告道。

“好样的，我关心，Dune。”Luke安慰道，登时找到了同道中人。

“噢，我的小心脏啊。”这个士兵大笑起来，“总算有人欣赏这种壮阔之美了。”

“还有这完美的双臂。”Luke轻松地说。

“噢，你真棒。”她得意一笑，“做一个共和国小子可真是屈才了。”

“先是绝地和哥哥。才是共和国。”他反驳道。

“我猜至少你是在温和派的吧。”Cara冲着Leia点点头，后者美丽的脸庞上显然混杂着一种强装的笑意，而且马上就要绷不住了，“和你妹妹一样。”

“她听到会很高兴的。”

Bo-Katan冲他眯起双眼，然后看向她的领导人。她看得出他正在死死地盯着那个绝地，观察他的长相，仔细倾听他的一言一语。和她一样，他也在时时提防对方耍什么把戏。

“你就是一年前联系我们的那个。”她代表Din指责道，“来询问我们的一个孤儿。”

“噢，”Luke点头，“是的。”

“你提出要训练他。”她继续道，咬紧后槽牙。

“是的。我能感觉到你们那里有一个和我类似也掌握原力的人。”

“你提出要把我们的一个孩子变成绝地。”Bo-Katan打断，“把一个曼达洛人的孤儿转变成你们的一员。”

即便是被这种谴责伤到，这个男人也没有显露出来。他只是一派镇静，没有拒人千里之外，就好像没有什么能威胁到他一样：“如果我的话让你们误解了的话，我很抱歉。我只是想为他提供训练，这样他就能控制自己的力量而已。我没有强迫他踏上我们的道路。这个决定应该由这个孩子和，”他看了一眼那位国王，“他的父亲做出。”

“巧言令色。”红头发的女人咆哮道。

“我努力不去刺探。但是场景和感觉就是那种……很轻易就能被察觉到。每一次那个孩子向我敞开心扉的时候他都会展示给我看，或者说准确点是让我去感受，感受他和他父亲之间的依恋。”Luke解释道，努力平息渐长的怒气，“没得到回音之后我就估计你们是拒绝了。那也没事。知道那个孩子在一个充满爱的环境下长大我也很开心。”

四周再次陷入寂静。

“你不强迫那孩子，我非常感谢你的好意。”国王低沉的声音让大家都是一惊，“你们共和国的大多数人都没有你这样沉稳克制。”

这低沉的声音让Luke面色一红，但紧接着畏缩一下：“我可以说我并不是在克制自己。如果您和您的孩子拒绝的话，要接受这样一个答案那就相当容易了。但是，没错，不幸的是我听过我们有几个代表团成员是怎么把控局面的。他们和方才所见的Ken参议员都是一样的处事方法。”

再次，有那么一个瞬间，大家纷纷望着他，没有人说话，Luke突然有些不确定自己在他们中间感觉到的是什么。他们很防备，很谨慎。甚至在他们知道他是谁之前，他们情绪中的那种控制感之下就已经隐藏了什么东西，即便与原力联系紧密，他也不能确定那种感觉。

他知道曼达洛人以及他们接受的训练和其他东西都不一样，这群人真的有能力和他较量上一场，而且可能真的会让他落败。而且这些人……好吧，Luke有种感觉，如果他们追着他不放的话，一定会发生些什么事……

而且如果是曼达洛领袖的话……

好吧，也许这样的话就又成了一段值得大书特书的历史了。

Luke竭尽全力不想太多。他所在的这条道路导向的也更多是疗愈而非斗争……无论他有多么想好好地较量上一场。他有一种自信，银色面具之后的这个男人也是同样想法。

内心深处有什么东西在汩汩作响，他竭尽全力甩掉这些念头。

而且……他仍旧无法更精确地感知这群曼达洛人的想法。

“如果给您造成了那样的印象，我很抱歉。”Luke最后说道，“我知道绝地的历史，我们的人做过某些事情……尤其是那种把孩子们从他们的家人身边带走的观点，”在曼达洛人的历史当中这就是一种恐怖的罪孽，“但我并不希望那样。如果您的孩子不想做一个绝地，而且对这些文化和历史尽可能不多做了解的话，那就更好了。如果他想做一个能够运用原力的曼达洛人的话，那也很棒，我很乐于提供帮助。而且如果您觉得自己引导他运用原力更自在的话，我也很高兴这样就不用插手了。首先您和您的孩子一定要觉得舒服才行，曼达洛领袖。再无其他。”

他竭尽全力保持一种无意冒犯的形象。他直接看向他们，想要证明他的诚意，证明他绝无虚言。Luke想要确保即便有他在场，他们依旧能轻松自如，而且能让他们觉得在这样一个视为敌方领土的星球上还是有人想提供支持的，尽管这种感觉可能微不足道。

国王看着他，然后慢慢点了点头。

这群人当中有什么东西发生了转变，主要是这个领导人心中的某种东西改变了，Luke感觉一阵战栗穿过脊椎。

这种转变一发生便又立刻被掩藏起来，他无法深入探知冲刷过他的到底是什么感情。但这种感情很炽热；真切地在他的每一寸肌肤之下蜷曲，刺痛，感觉就好像某种强劲有力、厚重深远的承诺。

他迅速吸了一大口气，某种东西在他心底颤动，他希望这种感觉没有表现在脸上。

他清清喉咙，朝一边看了一眼，努力想法子打破这种紧张，还有曼达洛领袖此刻正盯着他的那种眼神。

“噢，”Luke愣了一下，叹了口气，用这种方式打破沉默着实让他有些灰心，但与此同时又很感谢能找个机会抽身离开，“我觉得有地方需要我了。”

“你个婊子！”

“你个杂种！混蛋！”

“很快就好。可否容我告辞一会儿？”Luke尊敬地点了点头，最后对曼达洛领袖鞠了一躬，之后迅速转身冲进人群当中，摔杯砸碗的一连串声音响起。停顿一下之后，他举起一只手，立刻就有三个人漂浮起来，盘旋在离地二十公分的地方，“我相信对于这场宴会来说这种程度的破坏已经足够了，参议员……而且……而且……说真的，现在，你的这种侮辱真的毫无意义。”

曼达洛人站在人群之后，旁观着这一幕。Cara冲其他人挑起一道眉毛：“有没有人想告诉我他为什么没有在候选人名单上？”

“也许他们觉得这会是一种侮辱吧，鉴于之前绝地和曼达洛人那种世仇？”Koska猜测。

“我们对于政治的定义或许与他们不同。他之前说过他并不参与其中。”Bo-Katan指出，“也许因为他不是参议员才没被考虑其中吧。”

“或者也许和我们想的一样，他们都是笨蛋，所以才没有立刻把他送上来。很明显他才是正确的选择嘛。只要长了脑袋的人都看得出来。”Paz怒气冲冲，“这不就是想要侮辱我们么？”

“无论这个‘如果’是什么，”他们的领导人终于开口，众人纷纷看向他，“都无所谓。我想要他。找个人把Organa参议员请过来，然后我们就把这事儿敲定下来。”

依照他的地位，对方派出一众人员进行商议，最后Bo-Katan直接去找了那个女人，开始推进婚礼和协约事宜。

Din的视线一直锁定在那个年轻男人的身影上，目光中闪耀着某种渴望，他知道自己找到了正确的那一个。

-o-

“我……我哥哥？”Leia看着一行人，无比惊讶，“结婚？”

“他是你们那个老天保佑的共和国里唯一值得我们付出时间的。”Bo-Katan解释道，“比我们见过的其他人好得多。”

“我还以为绝地和曼达洛人有一段不怎么愉快的历史呢。”她缓缓地说。

“我们一族可以自行决定是否继续推进这段不友好的历史。”Bo-Katan冷冷道，“除此之外，他的历史和他从属于新共和国的身份是他唯一的瑕疵，至少我们是这么觉得的。我们可以接受他的身份，只要他，很显然，愿意接受我们的身份。”

Leia清了清喉咙：“是的，Luke真的不是很在意他的身份或者地位。他是那种在了解对方之前都不会妄加评判的人。”

“那这事就定了？”

“说……说起来，”Leia收紧下巴，顿了一顿，“他不是预先讨论名单中的一部分。我们之前递交给你们的名单里的人都是经过商讨决定且本人愿意接受联姻的。所以我还得和我哥哥商量一下。”

“那就叫他进来。”Din站在安静的房间之中开口道。他的保镖们站成一圈保护着他，而在Leia身后，她自己的保镖们也满怀疑虑地望向这一群人，“越早开始，我们就能越早回家，然后就不用这么剑拔弩张。”

“和你们所有人？现在？”Leia眨眨眼，“你真的想向他求婚？”

“为什么不呢？”他纯然好奇一般歪着头，但Leia知道其中仍有深意。某种近乎警告的深意。

她此时此刻真的不想处理这种麻烦。

她在心底骂了一句她哥哥，还有他那种总是让自己陷入麻烦的天才能力，除了让她头疼之外没有丝毫益处。

说真的……他当然能游刃有余周旋来去然后不知不觉就能凭借自己那对酒窝和微笑还有什么同样荒唐的东西取悦这些曼达洛人，简直不可思议。

Leia想甩他一巴掌。

至少如果叫他进来的话她真的能这么做。

她在心底哀嚎一声，用意念呼唤她哥哥，告诉他自己这位前公主发起脾气来除了她本人没人控制得住，催他速速前来自己的办公室。他立刻回应了她的呼唤，担心她这边的状况，也同样担心自己要承受的怒火，但她只是告诉他是和这帮曼达洛人有关系的事情，她身上的每一个细胞都恨透他了。

‘那好吧。’他在她脑中十足幽默地大笑了一声，随后切断联系。

“他马上就到。”她咕哝着，绝望地搜肠刮肚想找出什么地方能让她索性自杀在那里算了。

“马上？”Cara挑眉，“你还没——”

“绝地的东西。”Leia解释道，挥去这个问题。她剩不下什么多余的力气来展现自己的优雅和耐心了。她现在只想狠狠地喝杯酒然后迅速上床。

“哈。”

只过了一会儿，Leia办公室的门就嗖地一下打开，露出一个金发的漂亮脸蛋。

“好吧，”Luke看着那一行人，又是一个微笑，躬身道，“晚上好。”

“我恨你。”Leia嘟囔着。

“一般来说是因为我做了什么事他们才会一副这种反应。”他冲她的保镖们点点头，后者都有些惶恐，但眼见他掌握了局势，便随即离开房间，“我刚才是引发了一场战争？”

“你马上就要让你妹妹我淹死在酒缸里了。”Leia咕哝道，“我之前觉得只有我老公能做到这种程度。”

“啊，是啊，你那让人心神荡漾感天动地的爱情。”他扭头躲过一个旋转飞来的小药片，后者撞碎在他身后的墙上，“过分了吧。”

一瞬间，一众曼达洛人纷纷盯着那位将军：“你也是绝地？”

“不是，”Leia立刻瞪回去，“我是个参议员，也是个将军。但和原力的连接是随血脉流传下来的。比如我们俩。我能做的最多也就是在我懒得用手的时候能朝某个特别讨厌的家伙丢东西而已。你们是少数几个知道的人之一。”她当即浮起一个长颈瓶，然后狠狠砸在桌子上，“恭喜。”

“看来情况不妙啊。”Luke向后缩了缩，“我是真的不知道我做了啥。有谁能好心提点提点我？”

Din微微转向他：“我已经选定你做我的配偶。”

Luke转身看他，迷惑地眨眨眼：“什——啥？”

“我想要你，”Din简单陈述，但语气强硬，顿了顿以强调他一开始的声明，“和我结婚。”


	2. 求婚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在才周三我就已经快挂了。所以决定早点更新这章，给生活加点料！

-o-

  
  


听到对方的通知之后，绝地顿了一顿。与之前同样的感觉席卷过他，抚摸过他的身体，紧紧包裹住他，感觉到那种永不可能解释清楚的纠缠。

Luke竭尽全力保持镇定，控制自己的面部表情，以便不让自己显得过于激动，无视从那个穿着金属铠甲的男人身上传来的奇怪感觉。

“你想和我结婚？”

“你是值得成为他配偶的最佳人选。”Bo-Katan解释道，“这是莫大的荣誉。”

“好吧，是的，但不是我期待的那种。”Luke环抱双臂，歪着脑袋，“我们只说了几分钟的话而已。”

“那足够了。”即便这些曼达洛人很惊讶他能这么快就很好地接受了此刻的事态，他们也没有表现出来。

“唔。”他看向他妹妹，“你觉得可以吗？”

“让我哥哥和别人结婚？还是献出自己哥哥来签署和平条约？”她揉着额头，仿佛是在驱散自己的偏头痛。

“都有。更多是后者。”

“我没能理解他们想要什么，是我的失误。”她的手指把玩着长颈酒瓶，看上去特别渴望现在就打开它然后猛灌一口，“而他们想要的，很明显，就是你。”

“唔。”他又若有所思地沉吟一声，“好吧，至少不是Han。”

“说到这儿我可能更想把他送出去。”

Luke被逗得轻笑了一声，然后看了看她，又看了看那个向他求婚的人：“立刻举办婚礼还是我们可以先订婚，然后保持订婚关系？免得把时间浪费在不适合的人身上？”

“你这是在质疑我们曼达洛领袖的决定么？”Paz怒吼道。

“你们刚刚和Ken参议员冲突之后就见到了我。和他聊过二十秒天之后任何一个人看起来都能像是完美伴侣。”Luke板着脸说，Cara抽了抽鼻子盖过一声大笑，“在我们各自的历史当中都有相互熟悉的过程，这一点在成为彼此配偶的过程当中也非常重要。”他看向国王，“如果必须得是我的话，我想保证一切顺利进行。如果暂时还是未婚夫关系的话，我们就能有足够的时间彼此了解做出规划，这样的话之后就会少很多问题。”

“比如？”

“希望你们都明白我仍然是个绝地，”他凝视着现如今自己的未婚夫，“而且我得获得你孩子的准许。”

Din的身子僵了僵。

“我觉得如果您儿子不开心的话我们就不应该结婚。无论是政治婚姻还是别的什么，这对孩子来说都不公平。”

“你想……把我儿子也包括进来？”

“当然啊。”Luke冲着Din做了个鬼脸，仿佛这个点子听起来毫无荒谬可言，“如果只有您的话那是一回事。但如果有孩子的话就是完全不同的另一回事了。他的幸福一定要被考虑其中啊。即便您计划要和我结婚，然后我这辈子剩下的时间都住在其他别的什么地方，那他也需要被考虑其中。”

他顿了顿，看上去若有所思；他的眼中闪过一丝光芒，Leia警觉他可能是要说出什么惊天动地……或者愚蠢至极的话了：“曼达洛人的离婚手续怎么搞的？”

“Luke。”Leia警告道，她不知道这会不会被视为一种冒犯。

“这需要讨论一下啊。而且如果是我这边提出的话他们那里就会少许多麻烦。”他说道，“我也许对现在发生的事不是很了解但是我完全明白新参议院里许多人都想对这次的条约横插一脚，加入一大堆东西牵制曼达洛领袖和他的人民。可能这样的话即便想要离婚都会变得很难了。但是我的话，我可以问出这些问题，所以我们，”他在他自己和国王之间打了个手势，“就可以做好准备。”

Leia犹豫片刻，然后扭过头大笑道：“噢，我想的没错。你会让我头痛死的。参议院那帮人绝对会气死。”

“我只是做了我能做的。”Luke微微耸了耸肩，然后回头看向可能成为他丈夫的那个人，“如果我们准备妥当的话，那您要么可以不用和我结婚，要么这段婚姻就不用维持太长时间。您可以找到真心爱着的那个人，而不用在这种毫无意义的政治婚姻上牺牲自己。”

“这不算是背叛么？”Din努力说道，几乎无法消化眼下发生的一切。

“从我的观点来看，如果参议院想勒索一个正在复苏发展的政权，强迫他们加入共和国，用这样的手段从帝国的阴影里解放整个银河系的话，那么他们才是搞砸一切的那一个。我也参与了这场战争，所以您有权利否决或者甚至留出时间考虑。这不是对他们的密谋反抗，而是在引导他们走向一条更能相互理解的道路。而且除此之外，如果我们不陷入麻烦的话，这其中还算是有点乐趣？”他冲着自己妹妹眨了眨眼，后者从鼻子里哼了一声。

“无论如何这都不合法。”Leia打断，“这只是最基本的政治游戏。即便我们没有用你来求取权力，结果也只会有一丁点不同而已。”

Luke重新转向那一众人，微笑道：“这听起来可以接受吗？”

Din的胸口里有某种东西被揪住了。

他的直觉是对的。这个男人就是完美选择。他没想着事情能这么顺利。他原本的想法并不是团结对方，因为没错，他已经计划过将他的配偶安置在某个离他和他儿子都很远的地方，然后时不时地过去一同分享一个美好的夜晚。

但现在……他可能真的找到了一个摆脱这种悲惨经历的方法。

“是的。”他点头，“这听起来可以接受。”

-o-

“不行。”Luke咕哝着，向后躺在椅子里。讨论继续进行到深夜，已经到了听取报告、达成完美一致的阶段，“绝对不行。不能有婚礼。”

Leia白眼翻到了天上：“共和国会想举办婚礼的。”

“如果要结婚，那就是我们俩的文化传统之间的事儿。”Luke冲着身边那个一身盔甲的男人点点头，“我读过资料，在他的文化里没有盛大婚礼，双方也不必出席那种成千上万人的场合。绝地甚至不允许结婚。所以不能有婚礼。”

“就直接向银河系宣布你们结婚了？或者订婚了？或者无论什么……就这样？”

“有多少人能真的惊讶啊？我不是在全世界都‘臭名昭著’么？”

“你不是Han。”Leia捏着鼻梁，“仅仅因为你是个一身黑衣的战争英雄，也不意味着大家都能相信你是那种坏男孩的类型。”

Luke哼了一声，感觉像被冒犯了似的。

“用我们的方式做事对我的人民来说意义更为重大。”Din终于开口，双胞胎都是一惊。

Luke露出一个胜利的微笑，看着他妹妹：“看到了？”

“那得有订婚聚会。”她妥协，“无论如何都得假装一下吧。如果要向外界展示出去的话，我们就得尽可能做的和真的一样。”她看着那个曼达洛人，征求许可，“就像您说的，交换誓言，结婚，然后说点别的什么，再的话，就离婚。”

她说得听起来比要做的简单太多，因为言语在他那整个充斥着故事和口头历史的文化中具有无比强大的力量，但他只是点了点头。

“如果需要的话，我可以准备一些文件留给登记员。”她再次看了看他们俩，“你们的订婚请求很可能很快就会被批准。如果幸运的话也许只有几个星期。这时间之内我们没法完成条约的撰写、完稿以及签署，以保证我们的，主要是你们的，”她看向国王，“支持。如果必要的话你们两个都愿意结婚么？”

“所有这一切开始之前我就已经选定他和我结婚了。”Din只是如此回答。

“我也要展开一场新冒险了。”Luke耸耸肩，躲开另一个扔过他头顶的东西，“我确定Leia。这么做不会错。”

咖啡色头发的女人看了他们俩一会，然后点点头：“那好吧。我去争取其他人的支持，然后通知他们订婚事宜。”

Luke回头看着那个国王，他的未婚夫：“你要把我绑去曼达洛星咯？”

“我确定大家都是这么想的。”Din低声说。

“是啊，但是这也算是一种邀请吧。我很高兴能离开这颗星球，越早越好。和一个国王一块离开的话听起来就更不错了。”

“Luke，别和你未婚夫调情了，你妹妹我现在都成热锅上的蚂蚁了。”Leia哀嚎道。

“抱歉，我只是在练习而已啦。”这话逗得Luck又咧嘴一笑。

Leia一脸疲惫地看着那位国王：“我得在条约里再加一条，不能因为他惹你生气就向我们开战。”

“我会铭记在心。”Din很庆幸他还能保持声线平稳，掩藏住脸上的微笑。谢天谢地，过去这几天和这些政客周旋了这么久之后，这对兄妹还算是一股清新的空气。

很多时候Cara都喜欢说他是个大蠢蛋，不过至少这次，他算是找到和自己志同道合的了。

“你对我这么有自信我可是太震惊了。”Luke甚至没有假装出一副被冒犯的语气。显而易见，看来他最喜欢做的事情就是开开心心地大笑。

“我可是个现实主义者。”她反唇相讥。

Din可以真实地感受到站在他们后面的Bo-Katan翻了个白眼。至少没人觉得有说话的必要。到目前为止所有事情都达成了一致，向前推进，而且大家也都接受了，很显然，他们国王的临时丈夫。

他们一族的人可不容易被取悦。

“你们的文化里有什么我需要注意的吗？”金发男人问道，“我了解的不是很多，所以我想确保一切都能顺利进行，不会冒犯到你们。”

Bo-Katan低下头看着这个年轻男人，一脸防备：“你会学习一些我们的语言以参加各种必须出席的庆典。除非经由我们曼达洛领袖的准许，否则你不能说出他的名字，也不能主动询问。只能由他本人亲自告知他的姓名。对于其他人也是一样，但你可以主动询问百姓或者战士的姓名，不过国王不行。”

“记住了。”Luke没有丝毫轻蔑。

“你不会有任何称号。我们的星球上只有一个统治者。其配偶与其一致。也许他们可以在我们的军队、官场或者其他地方里获得职阶。”她低头看着他，“但即便如此，你也不会获得尊称。”

“可以理解。”

“尤其是作为一个外来者，你不能要求任何人脱去他们的头盔。很多人一直都戴着头盔，一些人只在同伴，或同一信仰者，或其宗族面前脱下头盔，抑或不在任何人面前脱下。”她看着Din，“我们的国王曾经的信条就是永不脱下头盔。而现在只在他认为值得信任的人面前。”

“但不会是我。了解。”

Bo-Katan弯起嘴角一笑：“学得很快。至少你跟得上进度。你们其他很多人都慢得要命。”她停顿了一下，看绝地没有上钩，便又大笑了一声，“你会发现我们当中很多人脾气都不太好。不像你和你的族人，我们会直接表现情绪，而且会把这种情绪当做一种武器。”

“我听说过你们那里有许多战斗。”Luke说着，同时举起一只手，“我估计我应该小心接受或者发起挑战吧。”

她抿起嘴唇：“我希望你能知道你不属于我们传统当中的一份子，但是如果我这么说那就太侮辱人了。即便是面对最强大的敌人，我们都不应拒绝接受挑战。但是的，在你接受挑战之前，你应当和对方确定你们要进行的是哪一种战斗。”

Luke点头，看上去因为自己还有机会战斗而感到很开心。

“如果有人喜欢你的话，对方会首先把你看作是一个孩子，一个什么都不懂的孩子。尽管你不像他们那么让讨人喜欢就是了。”

Luke看上去想说点什么，也许是他也很讨人喜欢之类的，但他感觉到脑袋后面自己妹妹警告的眼神，于是明智地闭上了嘴。

“你不会拿到自己的铠甲。不会因为你和一个曼达洛人结合就被看作是一个曼达洛人。你可能不像其他人选那么糟糕但你仍旧不招人喜欢，也不会受到欢迎。”她冲着他扬起一道眉毛，“你和你那英雄一般的胸怀能接受吗？”

“当然。”Luke耸肩。

Paz强壮的身影靠在最后面的墙上，大笑一声：“别看你现在这么一副浑不在意的态度，我怀疑一旦你进入我们的世界，那就持续不长喽。”

“也许吧，但我还是想试试。”Luke友善地说。

大块头的曼达洛人只是冷哼一声以作回答。

“当然，还有很多别的东西。一开始我们警告你这些也是为了公平起见。”Bo-Katan作结。

“非常感谢。”他转回头看着那个隐藏在那件光滑的银色铠甲之下的男人，“您还有什么想告诉我的么？”

Din沉默片刻，深思熟虑，但仍旧死死凝视着那个年轻男人。最终他说道：“你不能单独和我儿子待在一起。”

Luke的表情有点受伤，但他并没有争辩。他只是赞同地点点头然后转向他妹妹：“还有什么需要补充的吗？以便以后能离婚？之后可以由我来打破条约的那种，这样看起来就能更像是共和国这边的错。”

“我们必须小心行事。”Leia警告道，“你也许可能钻规则的空子，但你的优良品德一直深入人心。像是放火烧掉古艺术品之类的，不会有人相信是你能做出来的事儿，他们都会觉得这是栽赃陷害。”

“如果有机会的话我说不定真能做得出来这事儿呢。”

“可不嘛，当然咯。”Leia翻了个白眼，“现在我们手头有很多条款，但我们得选出一两条更容易打破的那种。”

“我们可以想想办法。”Cara说，“你们会把这些东西翻译成你们的政治术语，但我们可以自己往里面加进点东西。”

“一定要确保加进去的那些东西里面有类似这样的，比如如果共和国做出任何对我族不利的事情，”Din声音严厉，透着一股威胁，“我们则会将其视为战争宣言。而您的哥哥就可能会被驱逐出境。”

“这就等于让他们知道您的丈夫，最后一个为人所知的绝地，义军的英雄，是您的人质。”Leia恐惧地呼出一口气。

“我们不相信您的共和国，将军。”Din冷冷道，“而且如果他们想传达的信息是将我们视作未开化的野蛮人，并且试图分裂我们的社会，那他们就必须准备好接受我们的反击。”

他站起身，保镖们很快靠近他，这一举止标志着讨论的结束：“曼达洛人很擅长复仇的。请确保您和您的共和国知悉。”他草草对Luke点了点头，“祝您有个愉快的夜晚，将军。Riddur。”

随后他带领他的人离开。

“好吧，”Luke看着他妹妹，“我能喝点吗？”

“不行。”Leia嘟囔着，轻轻弹开长颈酒瓶盖子，喝了满满一口。

-o-

“什么鬼？”Han哀嚎一声，整张脸贴在太空战棋的桌子上，“本来事情都快尘埃落定了，怎么你又给送去和亲了？”

“是订婚。”Luke纠正，“而且还计划离婚。”

“哦是啊，那可好多了呢。”Han抬起头瞪了他一眼。Luke才和他说了三分钟的话，他就已经把眼睛皱出了眼袋，“你完了，孩子。你妹妹之前打算再过三年就甩掉这团烂摊子。然后我们就可以过上美好的退休婚后生活，远离大小冒险，在一个平静无聊到爆炸的星球安居乐业，一起抚养你找回来的那些奇奇怪怪的魔法小孩。”

“好吧，这些迟早还是会实现的呀。”

“在这么一场政治婚姻之后？在这么些蠢蛋拖咱们后腿把一切事情都搞得无比漫长之后？这可得花上好几年啊。”

“我们的计划是只花几个月时间。最多一年。”Luke努力安慰道。

Han“砰”地一声重新趴回桌子上：“你的乐观现在要演变成天真了。”

“咱们有Leia掌舵呢。你真觉得她会把这一切拖那么久吗？咱们都知道她一般都能找方法解决的。”

“是么？那那些曼达佬呢？”Han嗤之以鼻，“他们能和咱们一条心？据我所知，你设下这些条款是为了防止你背叛他们……而不是他们背叛你。”

“他们是曼达洛人。”Luke说道，不太喜欢自己这位朋友的语气，“不是曼达佬。而且他们只是想独自经营自己的家园重整旗鼓而已。在他们受邀加入之前，他们对共和国的这些政治都不感兴趣，只是想专注在自己的建设上而已。是我们这一边先发难的。”

“不是你个人这一边。也不是你的战争。你已经付出过了。现在你还打算干嘛？为民主献身？”

Luke看了他一眼：“我可不是这么觉得的。”

‘’你可是已经订婚了啊！

“那又不意味着要做爱！”Luke咆哮回去，觉得自己的朋友简直不可理喻。

“你不觉得你的丈夫……未婚夫……不管是啥，有这打算吗？我意思是，”Han沉下脸，向金发男人打了个手势，“看看你。”

“这到底什么意思？”

“意思就是如果他要求的话，或者命令……或者无论什么，然后你就会去做吗？”

“Han。”Luke对他怒目而视，“他们是战士。对我们而言他们的文化可能有一点粗暴，但是，拜托，你是真在旁敲侧击暗示——”

“是的。”Han截过话头，“这是把你当做人质的一场政治婚姻。你完全处于不利的那一边。和他们，还有整个银河系都忌惮他们这件事没关系，而是因为这整件事情会让你成为一只替罪羊，一个政治牺牲品。一件物品。”

Luke叹气：“我会没事的。”

“嘴硬吧你。”

“我二十八了，而且我还是个绝地。我觉得我能照顾好我自己。”

“涉及到政治问题的话这些也许就没那么重要了。”

Luke皱起眉：“这是什么意思？”

Han叹了口气：“意思就是你可能是第一个全身心地投入到这些事情当中的人，这种迹象可不怎么好。即便你知道一切都是假的，一切都是为了拯救这些人脱离共和国的钳制，你还是可能会把它们都当成真的，因为你就是这样的人。”

“你是，”他皱眉道，“你是在担心我会爱上他？”

那个走私犯耸耸肩：“在这些事情上你真的没有那么多经验吧。每个月都在忙着拯救银河系呢。至少我能看出来一旦你注意到没法再继续过家家的话，你就会被伤到。”

“我很感激你的关心但我很确定我能搞定这桩政治婚姻。”

他的朋友看起来可没这么确定。

“我会没事的。”Luke再次保证，“现在，我们得去看看Leia免得她喝得太醉。我觉得她得尽量保持甚至清醒一点……她马上就要宣布我订婚的消息了。”

-o-

在所有人预料之中，这则通告果然激起了一场轩然大波。Leia站在一边，他新任的未来丈夫站在另一边，Luke压下那种被Han亲切称为吃了屎的微笑。

嘿，仅仅是因为他自称是个绝地也并不意味着他不是个找麻烦的臭小子啊。而且，尽管他知道共和国是正确的那一方，聚集了一批善良的人，而且比帝国的暴政好太多，但仍旧有贪恋权势和财富的人虎视眈眈想把政坛上搞得一团乱呢。他乐于动摇他们的统治，给他们搞点破坏。

但他仍然保持镇静，换上一副圣贤般严肃的绝地面孔，刚好与他妹妹那种参议员形象相配。这么做的时候他们看起来更容易像是一家人。尤其是代表团成员之一对眼下这种情况滔滔不绝的时候，他们挑起的都是同一边眉毛。

“如果让我说，”Luke开口，打断那番他几乎无暇注意的慷慨陈词，“能为这种团结做出贡献是我的荣幸。能沿着绝地之道治愈数年来的战争与死亡不失为一种好方法。两种文化之间的团结，”他指了指身边的曼达洛人，又指了指自己，“也许能修正过去犯下的错误呢。”

“绝地是不允许结婚的！”那名政客打断道。

“是不许。但现在他们都死了，可能，只剩下一个了。作为我所持信条的最后一人我相信我需要肩负起责任，着眼于之前可能存在的错漏，并且考虑创立一种更适合这条道路的新传统，而且，原力在上，这也是为了我之后的其他人。”

“但这对于绝地来说有什么好处呢？你难道没发现你会被困在曼达洛星吗？”

‘不许这么说。’Leia嘶声道。

‘噢我乐意。’

“什么？你意思是我得和我的曼达洛丈夫，也即曼达洛领袖，曼达洛星的统治者，住在曼达洛星？这可太不可思议了！”他顿了顿，房间里的其他人轻声笑起来，他发誓他听到那女人，Dune，差点被呛到，而他面前的代表团成员涨红了脸，“我开玩笑的。我觉得我们的缓和一下紧张气氛嘛。当然我很感激你的关心，但是没什么可担心的。我完全信任我的丈夫，而且我知道一旦事情都安顿下来，我就有能力继续绝地相关的事务。”

“我们也赞成曼达洛领袖能够选择他想要同谁结婚。尽管我们向他递交了名单，但并没有说他的选择必须限定在名单之中，我们没有考虑绝地是基于我们对其历史的单方面考量。但他们见面之后，国王认为Skywalker大师是正确的人选。我同样赞成。”

“这不是偏心吗？”

“倘若我拒绝那才更是偏心。”Leia慢条斯理地说，“其他人都在名单中添加了其家人。如果我不考虑自己的家人的话那才是不合适。”

对方紧紧地闭上了嘴。

“除此之外，他们的会面并未通过我本人，或者聚会上的其他任何人。仅仅是因为Luke大师在与一位熟人相谈。”她刻意看了Ken参议员一眼，后者因为没有被选上而闷闷不乐，“这正是原力的指引。”

一如往常，大多数人尽管抱怨，但还是表示同意。她打出原力牌的时候事情总是会进行得更加顺利。

“当然，现在，既然和平之路正式铺开，大家肯定会期待一场庆典。但是由于绝地与曼达洛人共同的隐私需要，双方申请不举办婚礼。”她抬起一只手平息猛然爆发的不满之声，“我相信我们能够尊重这种请求，并且等到万事俱备之后，举行一场订婚仪式。”

她向曼达洛一众射出一个锐利的微笑，以示事情已经办妥，再不会出现多余的争论。

“现在，我相信我们的客人和Skywalker大师需要为他们回到曼达洛星的做一些准备工作。参议院稍后会再次召开一场会议，商讨后续日期。”之后，如Leia所说，会议结束。

他们走回Leia私人住所的路上，Luke叹了口气，如释重负地放松肩膀。不过只换来拍在脑袋后面的一巴掌：“嗷！”

“你那种小聪明的态度真的得收收了。”Leia斥道。

“只是想缓和缓和气氛嘛。”他揉着脑袋说，“说真的，这几天你都要把我脑袋敲碎了。”

“如果能真这样的话那可太幸运了。你个厚脑壳的傻瓜。”

“我也爱你。”他揉着头皮抱怨道。

“施展魅力在我这儿永远没用。你已经占了上风，别在这群人面前再冒险了。”她双手抱在胸前，狠狠地盯着他，“你现在卷进一场无比紧张的政治游戏里了。你必须控制一下自己那种愚蠢的冲动。”

“太可惜了。我可是觉得很兴奋呢。”Cara大叫道，紧接着头上挨了Bo-Katan一记。

Leia揉着额头。至少看起来她哥哥在那颗星球上是不会太孤单了。尽管他可以形单影只，但和几个他关心的人在一起的时候他状态会更好些。她担心他搬到新住所会太过孤独。

“我在条款里写了，即便你把他们都惹急了我们双方也不能开战……但并没说他们不能杀了你。”

Luke耸肩：“那只能让可爱的Dune来下手。”

她纵声大笑：“你可真是个小可爱。别引得我把你从我最好的朋友那偷走哦。不然我们的美好愿景可就要毁于一旦喽。”

“我会努力不当个第三者的。”Leia在他身后呻吟道：“噢，好吧。我一定得控制一下局面。”

“我们会想想办法让这俩人不单独待一块的。”Bo-Katan向这位前公主保证道。

“那对我们大家的身心健康都有好处。”Leia表示同意。

“就因为我俩在一块太欢乐了而已。这些没趣儿的家伙应付不来。”Cara向金发男人抛了个媚眼，后者只是回以一个微笑。

“是啊，也许我们得确保每次他俩见面都隔着二十米远。”Bo-Katan抱怨道。

“起来！颠覆这个压迫政权吧朋友们！”Cara又让人打了一巴掌，不过这次换了Koska。即便戴着面具也看得出，Paz很明显也到了加入这群施暴者的边缘。

“加入另一支义军我也没问题啊。”Leia现在换成用拳头照着她哥哥头上来了一下。

Bo-Katan疲惫地看了一眼曼达洛领袖，从他姿势的轻微变化她就已经看得出对方正在竭尽全力不把脑袋撞在旁边这堵墙上。

也许和一个绝地结婚比一开始想的要困难得多。

-o-

Leia紧紧地抓着Luke的手，他们站在X翼旁边，R2在他们身侧，紧靠着Leia的腿说着再见。

“我们很快就能再见啦。”Luke露出一个大大的微笑，“之后再联系。没事的。”

她几乎不能回以微笑：“我觉得……我觉得这可真让人恶心。”

“我们会确保事情顺利解决的。”

“我就是……”她紧紧蹙起眉，“我就是有一种什么感觉。”

“我也是。但我觉得我们大可以觉得这是因为你的那几个死对头在密谋什么计划破坏这场婚礼。”他回握了握她的手以示安慰，“我会小心的。我希望你也能小心。你是参议院里能够帮助这些曼达洛人的最大支柱。你需要小心。一定要确保一直有人能在你身边保护你。”

“我已经在着手排一个时间表，把我们认识和信任的那些人都划进去。”

他点头：“很好。有空核对一下。”

“你也得核对。”她拍了拍机器人，“看好Luke。你知道麻烦总是找上他。”

R2同意地转了转脑袋。

“好了。”他看向那群正准备上船的曼达洛人，那艘船叫做剃刀冠号，对于国王来说外观相当简朴。他们正等着他做完告别，“我走了。到地方之后联系你。”

“谢谢。”

他回以一个微笑：“愿原力与你同在。”

“也与你同在，Luke。”她努力不让自己的呼吸颤抖，看着Luke爬进X翼，R2做好安全检查和飞行准备，之后冲着正走进各自飞船的曼达洛人发了个信号。他的飞船升入空中，他最后冲她挥了挥手，之后疾驰而去，消失在太空之中。

她的指甲陷进手掌里，努力抑制住自己的紧张。

她有一种不好的预感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是什么？一场虚假的政治婚姻？一场丑闻。  
> 希望这章值得等待！感谢大家超棒的回复！这样让我很渴望能发出这章，反正也是早晚的事儿lol，希望你们能喜欢！


	3. 儿子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以Din的形象大部分来源于这张图：https://steviefett.tumblr.com/post/610928365554335744/they-all-hate-you-mando-because-youre-a 以及是的，Luke的坏运气要来了。  
> 这张图是为before then winter这个乙女故事创作的（分级E）  
> 额外标签：可怜的小可爱卢，可怕的皇帝，轻微的欺凌，Din不擅长表达情绪，也不太会说好话。
> 
> 译者注：之前都会把Mando翻译成“曼达佬”，但是这次看了一下后面的剧情觉得还是保留英文比较好。见谅。

-o-

曼达洛星很热。

说实话，Luke受够了热带星球了。有很多次他觉得住在霍斯都比另一颗沙漠星球要好。

不过事实上沙漠这部分还算可以。沙子从来不会真的困扰到他，而且沙子底下藏匿的生命总是比想象的要多，如此不公的自然界。塔图因上无穷无尽的沙浪与沙丘也可以很优美；不过他从来没有喜欢过自己家乡星球的建筑物，那些东西完全就与美观背道而驰。

不对，其实热量才是建造出那些东西的主要原因。

当然正是因为好运气，他才能和一个生活在热带星球上的男人订婚。至少这里不像雅汶四号那么潮湿。或者也不像达戈巴那样沼泽密布，他只要站在那就能大汗淋漓。至少他在这儿还能呼吸。

一个Skywalker总得保持乐观心态。

R2在他脚后跟后面转来转去，他跟着那群人从安静的着陆垫上走下来，遥望着那座虽然很小，但让人印象深刻的城市。那其中混杂着锯齿状的石块、白色沙粒以及曾经充作保护性天顶的开放式玻璃，就好像他们住在一个小心翼翼被敲碎的鸡蛋之中一样；城市大部都在蛋壳之中，但许多地方仍旧溢出在毫无阻拦的阳光之下。

他们进入那幢建筑的时候，Luke意识到这里并非这个世界一开始的首都。这个地方很明显更久远。他不想用“原始”这个词，因为他发现新共和国那些冷酷无情的家伙无比渴望到处散播这样一种概念，但这之中的确有某种未经加工的、自然的东西存在。在他看来，这里的石头比金属更多。这使其更添一层粗犷的意味。这是一个很危险但又极具保护性的地方。人们定然不想以一个敌人的身份进入这些高墙之中。高墙内，地面上，都深埋着一段血腥的历史，由此所有东西都变得如此庄严。

他们走近一片广大、开阔的空间，Luke立刻便知道那就是曼达洛人的王座厅。高耸直立的王座紧靠墙面，准备迎接它主人的归来，对他这位狡猾机敏的客人发号施令。王座上的纹章是一只泥角兽，国王的象征，很显然，也是这片土地上的统治者。

是的，现在自己也身处众人之中，被 _ 他 _ 环绕。

Luke重重地吞咽一下。

在科洛桑的时候Luke经常被那颗星球上的生物和连续不断的生命流转所轰击。但遇见这群曼达洛人的时候他没有办法真正和他们产生连接，有一个额外的原因是这些曼达洛人对他保持着谨慎和防卫的态度，Luke不能真正地感觉和理解对方，于是他们便仅仅是一大群移动的肉体而已（一般来讲这么说也没错）。

现如今……

这里没有那么多人，没有那么吵闹，也更少有灵魂的污染，他们身处各自的住所当中，惬意地释放紧张压力，展示出自己真实的那一面。

但原力，还是狠狠地击中了Luke。

向那些与他和他妹妹不同、无法与原力产生连接的人解释原力的存在永远不是一件易事。那种紧张，尤其是包含了生命之力的每个个体的紧张感，完完全全地连接起所有那些感觉，还有其他各种事物。就好像他能切实地感觉到他们的肌肤，倾听所有内在的声音那样，从轻声细语的微小情绪，到高声呼喊的激昂热情，他能闻得到他们……但不是人们身上惯常的气味，而是更个人、更深层的东西，与他们的灵魂连接到一起的东西……他还能尝到，正如同他们的气味，其中也总有某些更丰富，更特殊，仅仅属于他们的东西存在。

于是只要他呼唤，就能产生关于他们内在的感觉。就好像他能看到他们本真的样子一样。看到他们纯粹生命的颜色与重量。

一般而言，尽管每个人之间都有轻微的不同之处以及个性特征，他也感觉不到什么无比典型和突出的存在。大家都很美好、很可爱但是，他讨厌这听起来的感觉，他们都只是……在那里。他们全都混杂在一起，构成了一副单一的场景壁画。几乎就像是嘈杂的背景音。

只有少数几个人很突出，Luke觉得这应当不是他个人的偏见。

他的妹妹，Han，Chewbacca，Lando，还有那个年长的克隆人Rex都闪耀着与众不同的特殊光芒。Yoda和Ben的感觉很平静、温柔但却强大。他父亲给他的感觉印象很深刻……冲突、拉扯，如同一阵愤怒的风暴，没有办法但却极为渴望止息的风暴。皇帝也是……但Luke从来没有让自己细思那种感觉，否则他就会承受狂暴的打击。

但这……

‘该死。’Luke又咽了一下口水，他觉得自己的脸庞变得很温热，皮肤也紧绷起来。

那是填满了馨香木柴的壁炉还有令人陶醉的苹果酒的感觉。他能看到尖锐、粗粝的金属，感觉到柔和的夜风。很强劲却带有一种保护欲，很危险却很温暖，很有侵略性但又柔和……如此众多美丽的矛盾融入进一个压倒一切的身影之中。

这些尽数来自于他的未婚夫。

这种感觉压入他的头脑，就好像他不经观察就穿过一条路，然后出现一架穿梭机撞向他身侧……他很熟悉这种感觉，因为他曾经也是一个生活在塔图因上的少年，涉世未深，头脑单纯。不过当时可能更糟糕，因为那种情况通常源于一群故意捉弄他的无趣的朋友们。

不过Luke仍然对这一切猝不及防。

他迅速低下头，眨眨眼稳住思绪，曼达洛领袖坐上他的王座，看上去很放松，但又无比厌烦。绝地不得不承认这种力量的调动非常引人注目。这个身披盔甲的男人当然已经牢牢掌控了整座房间，并且吸引了全部的注意力。

Luke等待了片刻，观察其中有没有人动作，但几乎所有人仍旧面向国王，无视了他。

‘啊，’他恍然大悟地想，嘲弄地抬起一道眉毛，‘那好吧。’

他们在等着看他怎么做。等他上钩。

现在Luke可以表现得更急躁一些。Yoda已经竭尽全力用汗水和鞭笞让这个年轻人摆脱这种缺点，但他仍旧是一个正在接受训练的绝地。如果有必要的话，他可以默默地等上好几天。

但据他所知，这些曼达洛人可没那么有耐心。

所以他只是抱起双臂，冲他们笑了笑，然后等待。

即便是R2都能明白目前发生了什么，也就是说他可以舒舒服服地等上那么一段时间。

自从踏上他们家乡的土地就再没人和他说过一句话，不过Cara仍旧递给他一个狡黠的微笑，这说明之后她要做出什么蠢事了。他对此很是感激。

Luke只是跟随原力伸展出去，了解这片地域。他不会觉得厌烦，而且他几乎感到很抱歉，因为自己没有办法按照他们所想的来行事。他们对他没什么兴趣，但他们还是很快就会了解到这位被强迫前来——尽管他们是真的选择了他——的客人身上的某些特点。

那就是，他真的是个会挑战最高秩序的臭小子，而且如果他乐意，什么糟糕事都做得出来。

……

在不伤害或不冒犯到任何人的情况下，当然咯。

也许Leia说的是对的，他真的不是那种坏男孩的类型。

最终，不出所料，Cara打破了寂静：“所以——有人想说点啥吗，或者我们就继续盯着这个漂亮男孩再看上一小时？我意思是，他不是我的菜但我猜他应该会挺高兴被人这么看着。”

Luke递给他一个感激的笑容。

Bo-Katan瞪了她一眼，对方耸了耸肩：“很显然咱们没绝地有耐心。他们可是把冥想当玩一样的。”

唔，很接近吧。

红头发叹了口气，然后转过身，再次面无表情地看了Luke一眼：“欢迎来到曼达洛星，Skywalker。”

“很高兴能来到这里。”

她抿紧双唇，他看得出来她正试图向他展示自己心中的愤怒。很显然她之前对付过什么绝地。这倒是条有趣的线索，之后可以了解了解。

Luke发现自己很喜欢这位不苟言笑的女士，尽管这种感觉并不是双向的。

“你现在所在的是新建成的临时首都，可供一千人安居乐业。”对于一个首都来讲可够小的，“但现在大概只有几百人居住。目前我们的前首都正在修缮当中，那里聚集着我们的大部分人口。我们的领导人只有在他的人民迁入新居安家落户之后才会入住新的宫殿。”

好吧，现在她就是在炫耀而已……但Luke仍旧觉得这个想法非常亲民，让人印象深刻。

“你现在所在的地方从属于一个家族。”也许这是她在用自己的方式说明她高贵的国王不应住在如此陋室，前首都中配得上他的那些住所远比这些更为壮观，“但我们将其设为了临时首都。”

“我得说。这地方让人难以置信。”事实如此，但他觉得这也不会伤到他们的自尊心。

“几年前这里的地表还不适宜居住，因为空气中存在有毒气体。”她冲着那个被打碎的房顶点点头，后者通过其中一扇宏伟的窗子就能看得到，“但今时不同往日。这片土地正在自愈。”Bo-Katan解释道，“我们的曼达洛领袖接管王座之后，一切都真正发生了改变。只要保证安全，在沙暴天的时候我们也能像在室内一样任意呼吸。绿色植物还没有撒下嫩芽……但我们正在寻找调养的方法。”她又瞪了他一眼，“所以你的新共和国可以不用再说这里是死亡之地了。”

“啊，”他向后缩了缩，“是的，我听说他们到处散播这种仇恨话语。我为这些不公正的言辞向你们致歉。”

但对方并没有接受他的歉意。

“除非有护卫的陪伴，”她示意了一下这间王座室，“否则你不允许来到这里。你最好还是不要指望着能进来。如果有紧急事务你可以要求召开会议，否则只需将信息传达给曼达洛领袖即可。”

所有这一切说完之后，他甚至还会考虑去见他所谓的丈夫吗？

“我不知道这里的商店会不会欢迎你的到来。我们的百姓会自己做出决定。但是无论何时，只要你在周围走动，都最好有人陪伴。同样，”她冲着暴露在外的那一部分城市再次点了点头，“如果你想的话可以任意离开，但如果你迷路的话，可没人会去救你。一旦你离开这片领地，那就只能一切靠自己。”

好吧，至少他现在知道自己还能找个什么安静空旷的地方进行训练。不会有其他地方像沙漠一样更适宜施展原力了。他不害怕迷路，但他知道在他展开长途跋涉的孤独冒险之前一定要小心，研究好地形和天气预报。

R2在他身边叫了些什么，吸引了大家的注意。

“如果你想要面见曼达洛领袖的话，不能带你的机器人一起。”她冲它冷笑道，“我们也会进行突击检查，确保它不会对任何东西进行录像。”

“非常公平。”他的小朋友紧挨着他的腿，他低下头说道，“是诊断，不是要把你肢解。没事的。”

机器人忧虑地发出一声可怜兮兮的叫唤。Luke安慰地拍了拍他。

“你的剑，”她怒视着那件冒犯性的物事，“永远不能点亮。你应该庆幸我们没把它从你身上拿走。”

“我可以在城外练剑吗？”

Bo-Katan对他怒目而视，但转过身看向她的国王。

他沉思片刻，但随后简单点了点头。

“不要在城市里用，否则我们就会将其没收，并处以一段时间的监禁。”

“了解。”

“你的住处离这里很远，所以我们很高兴，”她的笑容冷酷，“现在就带你过去。”

“我也很高兴能过去看看。”Luke回以一个温暖的微笑，“不过我还有一个问题；我可以联系我妹妹吗？”

“得到允许并处于监控的情况下，可以。我们每周会举行一次聚众晚宴，大多数人都会到场。”她点了点头，“你必须得作为曼达洛领袖的配偶出席，但别指望他们能热烈欢迎你。”

“多谢你的警告。”

“你还得上几节课，这样参与集会的时候才不会表现得像个笨蛋一样。”

Luke努力微笑：“非常感谢。”

Bo-Katan转向Cara：“一会儿要开会。如果你们单独呆在一块的话，我觉得我应该能相信你俩都不会碰上什么麻烦吧……也都是大人了，懂点规矩。”她嘲笑似地挑起一道眉毛，仿佛她甚至不相信能把“Cara”和“大人”这两个词放在一个句子里似的，“带他去他的住处吧，然后尽快赶回来。这次进来的时候动静小点。”

Cara装模作样地敬了个礼：“好啦，小不点儿。跟好我去你的新据点啦。”

Luke转过身看向自己的未婚夫，微笑，鞠躬，然后让R2跟上他。通向王座厅的门狠狠关上，带着一种终了的意味，响彻在他身后，与其余的所有言辞一同隔绝。

-o-

“真假……就一个箱子？这么大点儿？”Cara说道，把那件东西扛在肩上。

“绝地的服饰占不了多少空间。我自己也没多少东西。如果我需要别的什么的话我觉得我可以直接在这里买或者让Leia给我送点。”

“不过，”她敲了敲箱子，“里面有啥？酷炫的绝地烂玩意儿？”

Luke大笑：“我不知道你对酷炫的定义是什么……但是的，一些酷炫的绝地烂玩意儿。”

她也大笑道：“不错啊。尖牙利嘴。恐怕你应该是好话烂话都说得来？”

“在塔图因生活了十九年，打了五年的仗，然后又花了几年时间游遍外环。我从来没什么机会能放干净嘴巴。不过，说实话……Leia的嘴更毒呢。就算嫁给了个前走私犯，她骂人的时候也都能让他脸红。她通晓七种语言，而且特别了解“操蛋”这词儿各自都是什么说法，顺带还知道怎么变着法儿地问候那些人的老母亲。”

Cara眼神发亮：“我就知道她超棒的。只可惜已经结婚了。”

“很遗憾良机一去不复返。”

“外面这儿还有很多机会。而且，我也不确定我是不是个专一的女人呢。”

“对红头发也不是？”

她挑起一道眉毛：“你很不错啊。但不是，对红头发也不是。”她领着他走出机库，他可以经由这里前往自己的飞船，也可以进入首都的大街小巷。

如方才的警告一般，看到他的人没有一个致意友好的问候。

“有段时间没有一下子见到过这么多讨厌我的人了。”他说道，跟上这个女人，“他们一副被恐吓了的样子。”

“一个新共和国的男孩兼一个绝地刚刚夺走了这个星球上最优秀，最尊贵，最万众渴望的男人。你现在是众矢之的了。”

“噢天呐，我已经好多年都没有成众矢之的了。我可真开心自己还能榜上有名。”

她抽了抽鼻子：“你真的让人很难讨厌得起来。”

“那些个帝国的可不会同意。”

她又大笑起来：“好吧，给你说一声……我不打算像其他人那样对待你……但别指望我能站在你这边。我是跟着Mando的。现在这些人也是我的人。很抱歉这么说，但你现在孤立无援。”

“唔，是啊，我很快就发现了。”

“如果这对你来说意味着什么的话我很抱歉。你看起来没那么坏。至少不至于坏到被这么对待。但你也理解。”

“我理解在一个打算把势力扩张到整个银河系的系统之中我是最受欢迎的那个；我来自于一个曾经和曼达洛人为敌的种族，而且，是的，我，怀揣着一种特殊的目的，现如今和你们敬爱的领导人结了婚，对吧？是的，我理解。”他四下环视，忽略掉他们沿途大多数人眼中的那种针刺一般的仇恨，“这里有好多种族啊。”

“好吧，任何人都能够加入信条。尽管银河系里的曼达洛人比那些在奥德朗星里的多，”她的周身环绕着一种断裂感，“但他们仍旧被抹杀殆尽。所以他们正在重整旗鼓，他们接纳一切自愿来此的人，或者是那些仅仅表示支持的人，还有，无意冒犯，反抗新共和国的人来到这里建设自己的家园。”

“啊，就是一个大熔炉。”

“所以，”她抡了抡肩膀调整行李箱的位置，“那些酷炫的绝地烂玩意儿都有啥？”

他笑着摇了摇头：“大概三本书，既有我生平读过最好玩的也有最讨厌又无聊的那种。几件手工制品，但我得先搞清楚它们的原理，否则这些东西也并没有什么用。”他耸耸肩，“绝地的烂玩意儿就这么些。其他的就是一盒专门工具，”他还得检查一下有没有漏带，就是一些近乎偏执的预防措施，所以如果他的手或者光剑出了什么事的话也可以做好准备，“飞行中队的时候就带在身边的几件厨具还有其他私人物品。如果你想检查的话也可以。”

“不需要经过你的准许但我很感谢。减轻了一些我心中可能不会有的愧疚感。”

房子很小，而且更加老旧。就像其他建筑那样由石头，木头和金属制成。很显然像城市里其他地方一样在翻修，但和大多数居民区的那种广大根本不沾边。住得更远些，因为他身上的这种力量，可能会让这些人更舒服一点。

房子里面闻起来有点发霉，之前的沙尘暴吹进来一些沙子，为地板染上了一层柔和的金色，但这里足够舒适，也足够安全。开放式的布局，墙角摆着一张床，另一角是厨房，卫生间很小，只有一个小水池，淋雨和隐藏在门后面右手墙边的清洁室……除此之外一无所有。冥想的空间很大，还可以放得下R2的充电座。

“我等会给你搬张桌子和椅子来。”Cara保证道，随后把箱子放在地上，开始逐个检查。

“谢谢，非常感激。”Luke说着，脱下斗篷扔在床上。

Cara浏览着那些书本，发觉内容毫无趣味可言，于是便失望地皱起眉头把它们放在一边。他拿出他的几件衣物：从和Yoda训练那时候就开始用的水罐和短裤，两条舒服的飞行员黑色长裤，还有其他两条绝地式样的上衣和裤子……当然，黑色的。

“你真的很喜欢黑色啊。”

他耸耸肩：“很显然，我父亲穿黑色，我妹妹穿白色很好看，所以这样感觉均衡一点。毕竟我不能让她穿别的颜色吧……她会杀了我的。”

“唔，”她拿出几件别的东西，眯起眼睛，“还有很多医用工具。”

“我最近在学习医疗。”他坦言道。

“嗯。”她继续检查，感兴趣或者有疑问的时候就把东西颠来倒去反复查看，但最终把它们都安安全全放好，这些东西他都可以留着。

“我可以问你一些私人问题吗？”Luke小心谨慎地开口道。

她冲他扬起一道眉毛：“那我也得问你几个问题。”

他点头：“在……抱歉，我不知不觉就注意到了但是……在你提到这里的曼达洛人比从奥德朗来的多的时候……你也是那的人吗？”

Cara看了他很长一段时间，然后点头：“是的。”

他也点头：“我很抱歉。”

“怎么看出来的？”

“我能感受到人们的情绪。你讲到这事情的时候，释放出的那种悲伤和Leia提起来的时候一模一样。”

“行，说得通。我听说她……”她顿了顿，皱起眉，“我听说事情发生的时候他们还强迫她去观看。”

“她没有仔细讲过那段经历。她只是提过一次然后说永远不要再讲了。她会给我讲奥德朗之前是什么样子的。她还告诉我说她仍然在夜空中寻觅它的踪影。”

“我自己也会这么做。”她说道，这么轻易就说出来让她有点发窘。

“好吧，我不会强迫你……但我希望有一天你可以和Leia好好聊聊。我知道如果她能碰到从奥德朗来的人的话，她一定会开心的。”

“我会考虑的。”她转向他，没有让对话继续下去，“该我了。”

“好，问吧。”

_ 你在密谋什么？为什么这么做？你在观察他吗？你打算伤害国王吗？你是谁？ _ 他能感觉到这些问题在她周身震颤，这些都是她想要问出口的问题，但她转而深吸一口气，看着他：“你杀掉那个婊子养的时候是什么感觉？”

Luke惊讶地眨眨眼：“什么？”

“皇帝。”

“噢……没有我之前想的那么好。”

“看着那个造成了那么多破坏、屠杀和痛苦的混蛋死掉还不觉得好吗？”

“不是。我是说，当时还发生了很多更……复杂的事情但是……”他停住，“我妹妹告诉过我她看到奥德朗被毁灭的时候是什么样子。”Luke柔声说，保持视线的平稳，“我估计你一定也会有类似的感觉。”

“是啊，这回答倒真他妈的安全呢。”

Luke顿了顿：“皇帝会让你再度产生那种感觉。而且只会，不知不觉地，加重那种感觉。他会让你努力摆脱掉的负面情绪重新回潮。那些你害怕的、痛恨的事情……他会让你沉溺在那些事情当中。所有糟糕的记忆，所有恐怖的想法会一起填满你的思绪，直到你忘记快乐是什么一种样子的感觉。”

Cara的脸色有点苍白：“他听起来就像个魔鬼。”

“是的。”Luke点头，“的确是个魔鬼。”

“但你杀了他。”

“我之前说过，我起到了一定作用但是期间很复杂。”他下意识擦过他戴着手套的那只手，“但即便过了这么多年……我知道我还是没有从他对我做的那些事情当中释怀。他的力量太强大了，所以这种事不像是可以忘却的回忆一样这么容易摆脱。”

“他把你抓起来是真的吗？”

Luke轻笑一声：“是也不是。我主动让抓住的，这样我才能近他的身。”

“你和他一起呆了多久？”

“几个小时吧我觉得……他周围的时间……感觉起来很不同。”他努力不让自己战栗。他仍旧能够听到他的声音，细长、恐怖，挤进他的脑海。

周围重新陷入寂静，但至少站在这个女人面前，他觉得自己已经通过了某种测试。

“等会会有人来看你，我们会制定一份计划，帮你适应这里的新生活。享受和我们在一起的时光吧，小家伙。”随后她便离开了。

Luke叹了口气，望着空荡荡的房子，低头看着R2，最后瘫倒在床上：“好吧……我们总算到了。”

R2只是可怜兮兮地嘀了一声。

-o-

“我们也没带回来什么暴徒，所以我觉得我的人民可以相对温和地接受这件事。”Din说道，开始慢慢地脱下盔甲，把各个部分妥善地放在面前的桌子上。

“相对……当然咯。”Boba粗声应道，“真不敢相信你选了一个绝地……在那么多人中间。”

“和他之间有故事，是吧？”

“见过一次。算是吧。打算杀他。失败了。然后一个幸运的混球打中了我的飞行背包，当时一片混乱但事儿还真就这么巧，然后我就掉进了沙拉克的嘴里。”

Din顿了顿手上动作，“所以是他让你留下这些伤疤的？”

“那个绝地？不是。我就和他打了几秒钟照面。他的一个朋友干的。我对你的绝地没什么恶意，可以这么说，但我很想干掉他那个朋友。”他耸肩，“多亏你的绝地杀了贾巴，我才能脱离他的控制来和曼达洛星结盟。”

“也有助于考虑由你来做这个地方的领导人。”Din提醒他，得意一笑，“Fennec喜欢和你一起备受瞩目的那种感觉吗？”

“她比我要抵触一些。毕竟她可是个冷血杀手。”他的声音当中饱含感情。

“想回来的话就告诉我。你没必要呆在一个不能称之为家的星球上。”

“你仍旧是我的国王，我必须得确定你的安全之后再离开。我可能对你的绝地没有任何不满，但我不信任他。”

“别觉得我们有谁信任他。”Paz说道，出于对国王旧道的尊重而压低了视线。

“好吧，希望那位将军的计划没错，而且我能和那个绝地顺利离婚吧，然后我就不用再见他了。”Din脱掉头盔，放在桌子上，转而脱掉外衣。他缠上护臂，戴好装饰着各色珠子的项链，其上的数量及颜色象征着他所赢得的诸多荣誉。左边胸口上的泥角兽纹身颜色深黑，仍旧新鲜。他满心喜爱地迅速抚过那纹身，随即那种在房间里脱下头盔之后熟悉的不自在感又回来了。即便他背对着他们，其中一些人也没有在看他，他仍不禁觉得自己暴露无遗。

他拿起他的曼达洛领袖头盔，这顶头盔着意依照着古代生物神话龙的形象打造，长角沿着下颌线弯成一道弧线。戴上头盔之后，他立刻觉得身体放松了许多：“我的确担心他们让我和那个绝地保持未婚关系的想法还是有些天真了。她已经暗示过我们会秘密结婚，希望这样参议院就不会再举办一场婚礼以示证明。”

“所以为什么不直接结婚呢？我们走出这间房间之后你就不是要结婚而是已经结婚了呢？”Koska问道。

“因为我不想欺骗我的人民。即便他们更倾向于这是一场虚假的婚姻，即便在过去的历史当中大家已经习惯了使用这种伎俩，也说过很多这样的谎……而且还是相互之间。但是如果我告诉他们我和一个绝地结婚的话，那就必须得是真的。我们必须得给出承诺。”

“不过……与他形成这样一种神圣的联结……”Bo-Katan嘶声道，“即便你们会离婚……这种感觉还是……挺恶心的。”

“我知道。”Din叹了口气。那位将军说得轻松，他也希望她办起来也很轻松；说几句话你们就结婚了……然后再说几句你们就离婚了。但这对于他的人民来说意义远不止于此。带着某种意图说出这些誓言，而且不愿意贯彻一生，是对信条的亵渎。

他知道结婚与离婚在其他世界无比寻常，尤其是在内环世界，这种感觉更像是一种趋势，而非美好且应加以尊重与敬畏的那种关系。

但他不能欺骗他的人民。他发誓以人民为先，不搞阴谋手段，不玩弄口舌是非。他的人民，还有他们不幸而浸透献鲜血的历史不应当承受这些。

如果这意味着他必须得和一个敌人结婚，且可能永远不会分开，那么他也会去做。

他知道自己这些最亲近的伙伴觉得这很绝望，他很感激他们明白他所做出的牺牲……但是他们也同样明白这种选择的必要性。他需要去做对曼达洛星正确的事情。

“还是……得对你的配偶小心一些。”Boba警告道，“而且如果你想要和他断掉这层关系的话，一定要确保让你的军队随时待命。”

Din和其他人纷纷转向房间内最年长的这个男人。

“他……很不寻常。”Boba努力解释，“我这一生中见过不少绝地。我也看到过他们能做些什么。”他仍旧能听到他们长剑嗡鸣的声音，“那个人……我知道他有点不对劲但是第一次见到他的时候我没去注意。那时候我过于自负，也很愚蠢。”他顿了顿捋清自己的思绪，“我告诉过你们我遇到了皇帝的左膀右臂，Vader……这孩子的身体里和他有某种相似的感觉。也许更甚。”

他看向他们所有人：“无论是什么，我都没有低估他。我不知道他的极限在哪里，或者甚至那之中有没有藏着一头怪物，但如果你要和他断绝关系，你就不能有犹豫，而且必须要调动你的全部力量。”

“我非常同意Fett的看法。”Bo-Katan说，“我之前也遇到过一些绝地，尽管我当时与现已离世的某一位是同盟关系……但是她还是个少年的时候就击倒了五个受过训练的曼达洛士兵。她领导着一支军队，当时我们打算从那个叫做Maul的西斯手中夺回首都，她杀掉了好多人，最终击败了他。”她点点头，“他们都是怪物，陛下。某些人更甚。所以如果这个人是他的族人当中最后一位的话，这也不意味着他仅仅是凭运气活下来的。”

Din专心听着，一边回想那个男人。毫无疑问他这位未来的丈夫很俊秀。身形不高，发色金黄，一双蓝色的大眼睛，还有那抹一微笑，足够抓住任何人的眼球。如果他不是那个声名在外的新共和国绝地的话，如果他走在街上，可能有很多曼达洛人都会渴求他的爱慕。

他当然也抓住了Din的眼球。

他现如今不得不成为他的丈夫，这真的太遗憾了。

他希望他们能够在旅途中结交，在某个星球上，完全不知道彼此是什么人。和这样一个漂亮男人共度几天时光是一段能够拿来给他的族人们讲述的风流韵事，然后最终再欣然放手。

然而他却如此危险，就连Boba Fett，他们信仰之中最强大的男人之一，都对其报以即便并非恐惧，也绝对谨慎的评价。他所支持的参议院仅仅因为他们的贪婪就将他和Din绑在一起。而且，当然，作为将他的人民推至今日灭亡边缘的助力之一，他们的世仇，也是这个人所背负的一个并不令人愉快的错误。

“我会小心提防的。而且我们也会制定一个计划，以防发生什么事。尽管我不想走到那一步。我想试试，我需要确保能有这么一个机会，这样我的人民就能得到他们所应当拥有的和平。”

“啊各位，我错过了脱衣舞秀了吗？”Cara大喊道，告诉所有人她回来了，“真是伤心的一天啊。”

Bo-Katan看上去仿佛用尽全身力气控制自己不再次痛揍这个女人：“我告诉过你回来的时候动静小一点。”

“我最多做到这样。所以，他已经住下了。孤独一人，备受痛恨。”前震击士兵轻声一笑，“他让我感觉很悲伤。”

“那你就是唯一一个有这种感觉的了。”卫队长大笑一声。

“我不知道……我觉得你们需要和他聊聊。他并不坏。”

“看来我们不得不相信你咯。”Bo-Katan翻了个白眼。

“他很有趣的。”Cara继续道，仿佛没有听到那另一个女人的话似的，“身上带了点绝地的东西。没有看起来很危险的那种但我还是会让其他人检查检查再看。他坦白说他能感觉到情绪所以他知道我从奥德朗来。这倒算是个……独家新闻吧。”

Boba看向Din：“你确定要留他在身边吗？”

“现在为时已晚。我们已经开展计划了。如果我改变主意和别人结婚的话结果会对我们不利的。我也不确定那个将军会不会利用其他什么人。”想起那些其他选项，他冷笑了一声。

“如果你能信任她的话。”Boba反驳道。

“我不信任她。我只是在利用这点我们能抓住的机会和资源而已。”他向门外走去，众人尊敬地为他让开道路：“我要去看我儿子了。我今晚会去见那个绝地，把结婚推上日程。”

-o-

Luke感觉他到了门口，但是敲门声响起的时候他仍然很惊讶。

感觉到这个男人的时候，他体内也有什么东西颤抖起来，他不得不深呼吸几下，控制住那些气泡一样在他心中猛烈翻滚的情绪。

打开门之后仍旧让他猝不及防，因为曼达洛领袖并没有穿上衣。

“呃，”Luke看着那副宽阔的胸膛，漂亮的纹身和紧致的肌肉，眨了眨眼，“我是忘记了着装规定吗？”

国王笑了一声：“这是惯例了，领导人在自己统辖的区域内可以穿的少一些。这是力量的外化。他们都很迫切想让我重新发扬这种传统，也算是一种象征吧。”他微微偏了一下脑袋，“你觉得很困扰吗？”

他应该表现得成熟一点还是装傻呢？Luke的大脑宕机了一会儿，他面前这个男人的身体看起来完美极了，他的后颈开始出汗。

他还是像平常一样表现得像个臭小子吧。

“是啊。太引人注目了。我都不知道我原来能这么聚精会神。”他对那个男人挑逗地一笑，他发誓能听到他妹妹隔着一个银河系咔咔地掰着手指骨节的声音。

“好吧，你难道这么迟钝的吗？”

“绝地不应该撒谎。这非常……”他停住了，最后抬起头看着这个男人，发现了坐在他宽阔肩膀上的那个身影，“那是……”

“那是我儿子。”国王回答道，“你在寻找的那个孩子。”

那个孩子眨着大大的眼睛望着他，开心地玩着他父亲面具上的角，“叭……”

Luke感觉得到……原力的推力。那个和他一样的人身上传来的力量与熟悉感重重地击打着他，远超他的预料，他发现自己几乎难以呼吸。

“你在……哭。”他淡淡指出，但声音中有种慌张的拉扯感。

“我……是吗？”Luke伸出手碰到脸颊，毫无疑问，是湿的，“哦……抱歉。”他迅速擦了擦眼睛，“我只是……好多年都没有感受到和我一样的人了。我知道他就在这但去……看到和感受……还是让我很惊讶。”他用力擦干泪水，想要止住眼泪这样他才能集中注意力，“而且他的种族……我从来没想到还能见到另一个这个种族的人。”

“你遇到过和他一样的？”

“我绝地师父当中的一位，名字叫Yoda。”Luke带着全然的欣喜继续看着那孩子，“几乎我所有关于绝地知识都是他教我的。”

“听你的话他似乎已经不在了。”

“是的。第二颗死星陷落之后不久他就去世了。”Luke无比渴望伸出手去，但他控制住了自己。

“你知道他去世的时候多大吗？还有他种族的名称或者他从哪来？”

Luke摇摇头：“不知道。我们聊过但总是他掌控着话题。但从他其中一个故事当中……我知道他大概有一千岁了。”

“一……千岁。”这男人无比震惊地呼出一口气，看向那个拍打着他头盔的孩子，“他也会活那么久吗？”

“也许吧……嗯……你想进来吗？我还没有地方给你坐但我觉得我们可以进来聊。”

“是的。好，谢谢你。”他走进房间，那个沉重的数字狠狠压在他身上。

“你知道他多大了吗？”Luke问道，几乎没办法把眼睛从那个可爱的孩子身上移开。

“大概五十。”

“哇哦。”Luke看着那孩子，后者也在看他，于是他笑了笑。

“他……你的老师……活这么长时间，他开心吗？”

Luke惊讶地望着他，又看了看那孩子，这才发觉这孩子的确是国王的儿子，而他甚至只能在他的一生当中占据很小的一部分，这个想法让他心底揪成一团：“活那么久的话……很不幸的是你会见到并且经历很多不愉快的艰难险阻。会经历很多失去。我知道Yoda大师背负着那些但是，”他自信地点点头，“我知道他最后很幸福。我知道伴随着那些坏事，他也同样经历了很多美好。”他对那个男人安慰地一笑，“在绝地那样严苛的文化之下他都能找到欢乐，享受生活，那毫无疑问，你的儿子也会找到幸福。”

小屋之中陷入寂静，有那么一瞬间，Luke担心他是不是说错了话，即便他觉得那些都是对的。

但之后那孩子又看了看他，尖叫了一下，贪婪地将手伸向这个新来者。

“Grogu，你在做什么。”一双大手抬起来抓住那孩子，把他抱在胸前，“你会摔下来的。”

“嘛！”Grogu指着Luke。他尖叫了一声，再度伸出手去。

“他想让你抱着他。”他难以置信地说。

“唔。”Luke看着那孩子，“也许……他是感觉到了我在做什么然后发现我是个原力敏感者？”

国王低头看着他喋喋不休的孩子，然后回看向绝地，厉声说：“如果你摔着他我一定会杀了你。”

“什——”他发现那个绿色的生物被按在他的胸口，Luke迅速双臂环抱住这小家伙保证他的安全，“好吧，别紧张。”他低头看着那孩子，Grogu，发出几声气音，短短地叫了一声。小小的爪子拍着他的胸口，然后一只大耳朵也贴了上来。

Grogu闭上双眼，发出一声轻柔的呢喃，紧紧依偎着他。

两个人陶醉地看着他。

“他之前从来没这样过？”

“从来没有。我之前只想听我的心跳。”

Luke伸出手拢住Grogu脑后，闭上眼睛静听。这个小孩子的心里有好多好多东西，Luke不知道是什么，此时此刻，也并不想知道，并不想探究。但他明白那种熟悉，那种善意和那种想念的感觉。

他重新睁开眼睛，低头看着他微笑：“是啊，感觉和原力有点关系。我猜他之前也在别人那里感受过，所以很想念这种感觉。”

“几年前我们遇见过另一个和你很像的人。他也很喜欢她，但不像这次一样。”

“唔，”Luke的表情若有所思。他并非没有想过这是因为他很特殊。他听过很多这种话，即便是在这种很单纯的情况下，一般对他来说这也并不意味着什么好事。除此以外，他只是个运气很好的孩子而已……并不特殊，“那段时间他压力很大吗？也许有什么事让他分心了？”

“嗯……那段时候有人要求我去寻找他的同族，一个绝地，然后把他还给他们……”他的丈夫不情愿地承认道。

“你觉得他是不想表现出很喜欢那个原力使用者，这样的话他就能留在你身边了？”

“也许吧。”

Grogu抬头看向他父亲，又拍了拍Luke的胸口，“叭！”

“不行，我可不能听。”他沉声道。

“我猜他还想再听多一会儿别人的心跳吧。”Luke大笑道，Grogu生气地看了他爸爸一眼，咕哝了一声。

“别用那种语气。”他的父亲警告道。

Luke低头看着那孩子，咧嘴一笑：“捣蛋鬼，我喜欢他。”对方回以一声愉快的叫喊。很显然Luke获得了他的支持。

“他捣蛋得不能再捣蛋了。他已经被这颗星球上的所有人宠了个遍了。”

“听到了吗？感觉有什么人在跟你说‘不’呢。”

Grogu只是又笑了一声，然后继续拍着Luke的心口。

“虽然我很喜欢抱着你的孩子，但是当时你那么威胁我……”Luke重新看向那个男人，“所以我觉得你应该不是专门为了让他来见我吧。”

国王抱起双臂，Luke竭尽全力不对那深色的皮肤和肌肉产生过多的注意。他觉得自己可能是失败了：“我是来和你交换结婚誓言的。”

“真的？”他吓了一跳，“我还以为我们只是要订婚。”

“那不管用，你也知道的。”他反驳，语气紧张，“我觉得等待没有任何意义，无论如何我们也都得结婚。”

“没有谎言？”

他的措辞让对方停顿了一瞬，然后同意地点点头：“没错。”

“我猜刚才发生了很多事吧。好吧。”他点点头，表情严肃，“我该怎么做？”

“我们交换誓言。向对方作出承诺，交托彼此的生命。”他看着Grogu，“我真的不想让他也参与进来，但如果他不来的话总感觉有什么事情不对……即便这只是场闹剧。”

“我说过我无论如何都需要他的支持。”Luke也看着他怀里的孩子。对这个小家伙来说仍然不太公平，但是再多做一点什么的话，Luke觉得他还是可以解决这个问题的。他知道这孩子，Grogu，还太小了，只是个小婴儿，但却非常机灵。他温柔地捏了捏他，对方满意地咕哝着，然后他点点头，“好的。曼达洛语？”

“通用语。做这种不情愿的事儿还要摧残我的语言那就太过分了。”

“妙极。”Luke扬起嘴唇，声音中没有怒火，“怎么说？”

“我先说，你重复，然后就……”他失望一般叹了口气，“我们算正式结婚了。”

“听起来可不怎么刺激啊。”对方怒目而视，几乎要融化掉那副目镜，他不由瑟缩了一下，“抱歉。好啦。”Luke深呼吸一下，“准备好了。”

“我们结合成为一体，分离之后仍然相依，我们分享全部的彼此，共同抚育未来的战士。”

Luke舔了舔嘴唇，焦虑感拉扯着他的胃部，然后重复道：“我们结合成为一体，分离之后仍然相依，我们分享全部的彼此，共同抚育未来的战士。”

他感觉有什么东西刺痛他的后颈，就好像一直温暖的手按在上面一样，还有某种温暖的东西，只有最短最短的一瞬间，冲刷过他的血管。似乎在他的骨骼中扎根，一切天翻地覆。

他重重吞咽一下，抬起头看着那个男人，也是他现在的丈夫：“就这样？”

他点点头。

“不用……呃感情冲动或者其他——”

“我们不是绝地。”他冷冷地打断他，伸出手把他的儿子从Luke怀里抢过来，“分享誓言之后他们就成为了事实，也成为了交换爱意的明证。我们不需要用魔法来告诉我们那是正确的。”

Luke举起一只手示意绝无冒犯：“抱歉……我绝无此意。”

他的丈夫盯着他，挫败地叹了口气然后摇摇头：“我不应该这么粗暴的，你也是为了你的人民才走入了这段没有爱情的婚姻。”

年轻的男人轻轻耸了耸一边肩膀：“这几天真是相当漫长啊。”

“是啊。今晚已经没事了。早晨会有人来看你，带你在城里逛逛。”他向门口走去，抱着Grogu，后者扭动身子爬上他的肩膀看着Luke，“叭！”

Luke冲着那孩子弱弱地一笑，挥了挥手，但是一个念头突然闪现。在他们还没有走太远之前，他迅速夺门而出冲向他们。

“曼达洛领袖。”在他的身影消失在街道上的黑暗中之前，Luke喊道，“Yoda大师……他几乎记得每件重要的事和每个重要的人。小时候的也一样。他一生都将这些视为一种幸福。”

国王短暂地停顿了一下，然后继续向前，消失在视线之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告……分级可能会上升。  
> 我觉得我可能会把这对写成腹黑攻和甜心受，这种关系不怎么健康但我还蛮喜欢的。已经开始在写一个有点恶趣味的一发完……或者两发完。我得对这对cp道个歉。忍不住就想写腹黑Din……  
> 但谢谢大家对这个故事的支持！是你们让这段艰难的时间（成人啦，工作啦，……美国什么的）轻松了一些。我经常会读你们的评论，对我很有启发而且也很有趣。非常感谢！  
> 以及是的……不是假的，但仍然是政治婚姻。鲁莽又大胆。


	4. 婚礼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 额外tag：笨拙，Din可能有点OOC，安慰，稍慢（？）热，原力，许多对话，Luke真的需要一个拥抱……但没人来抱抱他（笨蛋曼达洛国王可以抱抱他吗），作者虐得停不下来了，可爱的孩子们

早晨的时候Luke在练习倒立。

他已经坚持了超过一个小时，刚刚开始用指尖支撑身体。他闭着眼睛，伸展自己的真手，指尖压住下方的土质地板，然后慢慢地把另一只手移到一边。他嘶声呼出一些空气，保持平衡，继续集中注意力。汗水涌出，沿着身体滑下，在地上聚成小小的一片。

_ 我与原力同在，原力与我同在。 _

下一次呼吸变得更加容易，充塞他的肺部，带着一种温柔的凉意，他的双肩开始放松。他能感觉到数百人的脚步声在四周熙熙攘攘。笑声在城市的另一侧回响。酱香汤汁的味道，在家庭晚餐之后的数小时仍旧不散。盔甲的叮当声。曼达洛领袖的温暖……

_ 我与原力同在，原力与我同在。 _

他将原力收回，拉近，缩小。沙子围绕在他周身。不计其数的沙粒覆盖着这颗星球。他从自己的新家之中开始。他任由原力流过他，连接到每一个，每一千，每百万，每十亿。多到不计其数……多到难以理解……

_ 我与…… _

Luke的脸砸在地上。

“与地板，很显然。哼。”他呻吟着，扭过头给了显然在哈哈大笑的R2一记眼刀，“可谢谢你的帮助了。”

他战栗了一下，慢慢翻过身，闭上双眼，猛地一阵恶心袭来。

他做得太过了。他不应该像那样延伸自己的。使用原力过多对于使用者的思维和身体也会有影响。就像所有事情一样，都有一个限度。有取有予，但他试图索取的已然太多。真的……想和每一粒沙子产生连接？

_ 控制，控制。你必须学会控制！ _

“抱歉啦。”他轻声对原力说，也对自己的老师说，后者一定正摇着头看着Luke荒唐的举动，在他身边，毫不含糊。

他这么做不像是出于本心。他只是在冥想的时候探出这么一点思绪，然后探得太过深入。他体内有某种东西觉得这很自然，只不过是超过了他的掌控范围。

这也是他想要找到有这种连接的孤儿，想要训练Grogu的原因之一。这样他们就不会伤到自己，或者在这简单又复杂的原力之中迷失自己。

他呻吟着，痛苦又颤抖的幻觉总算消失，Luke慢慢站起身，舒展背部。他正准备再试一次，这次不用沙子了，就响起一阵敲门声：“请进。”

他的丈夫走了进来。

不是他期待的人，但当然也不算是坏事，鉴于他现在还没有来得及穿上衣。Luke迅速看向别处，感觉自己的耳朵在烧。老天，他也太迷人了，简直毫无道理：“呃，嗨？”

他只是点点头以示问候：“你还好吗？”

“噢，呃，是的……还好。”他瞥了一眼自己大汗淋漓的身体，“就是晨间冥想。”Luke走去拿毛巾擦干脸，因为在这个男人面前蓬头垢面大汗淋漓而觉得有点愚蠢。

“冥想会让你变成这副样子？”

“这有助于放空头脑。”Luke回答道，摇摇头甩掉汗水，让头发蓬松一些，“倒立的时候也可以冥想。”

“好吧。”曼达洛人缓缓点了一下头，很显然没有明白。他不自在似地动了动身体，“我得……来看看你是不是想在城里转转。”

“和你一块？”Luke突然振奋，“真的吗？我还以为是和别的什么人。”

“我觉得最好让大家看到我们俩在一块。”

“啊，现实考虑。”Luke试着咧嘴一笑，“我需要挽着你的胳膊上街吗？”他又哈哈大笑起来，男人的姿势变了，“抱歉，抱歉。”

“你真的得控制一下你这些玩笑话。”

“控制不住。我紧张的时候就会很闹腾……”

他的丈夫叹了口气。

“我发誓我态度很严肃。”Luke畏缩了一下。

“我相信你。”他听起来并不像相信他，“并不意味着你不让我头痛。”

“希望过段时间能好一点儿。”Luke说，“但是，是的，我想和你一块去城里转转。你需要我洗漱一下还是……”

“没事。这也许是个带你去看训练场地的好借口。”

“好的，当然可以。”他伸手拿自己的剑，但被拦住了。

“我更想让你把它留在这儿。”

Luke顿住，他的手指飞快划过光剑。他从来没有离开过它。它是他的一部分……也是一种延伸，一种保护。护他周全。让他不做噩梦……不让那些痛苦的声音冲刷过他的身体，不让他觉得自己的骨头都要碎裂。

恐惧。

他闭上双眼。

_ 这只是你自己施加给自己的恐惧。 _

他收回手，转向他的丈夫：“当然可以。”Luke感觉到惊讶之情让这个男人心中泛起涟漪，但后者对此却没有发表任何评论，“Grogu怎么样。”

“不错。”曼达洛人说道，显示出一副审视的姿态。

Luke微笑：“他很可爱。我看得出来，他想做什么就能做什么。”

“他很会搞破坏。”他语气无比慈爱，Luke收住了一声轻笑。

“他和你在一起多久了？”

“五年。”

“我能问问你怎么找到他的吗？”他们慢慢穿过街道，看到的人都停下来注视着他们，并且迅速向他们的领导人表示敬意。Luke被刻意忽略掉了。

“我之前是个赏金猎人。”他考虑了一下说道，“贾库战役发生之后不久的事儿。许多帝国的人藏匿在银河系不知名的角落舔舐伤口，计划着卷土重来。有一个人就藏在我的隐蔽区同胞们所在的星球，我联系最密切的赏金猎人工会也是在那里。他们想让我去找一个五十岁的人。你可以想象我发现这竟然是个孩子之后有多惊讶。”

“你知道他们为什么想要他吗？”

“关于DNA之类的东西。或者叫M数。应该是想提取出这种东西然后用于生物战争武器或者克隆人或者制造他们未来的绝地吧。或者别的什么。他们在给小家伙制定过很多计划。我们是从参与这个计划的一个医生当中得到这些信息的。”

Luke睁大眼睛看着他：“他们计划制造原力敏感的生物啊。”

“这是我所能得到的最相符的答案。这个医生给我解释了，但我一直不明白。不过和这件事相关的大多数人都死了之后这也不重要了。”

“你……还和这个医生聊吗？”

“是的。他就住在曼达洛星。”

“你这里有个旧帝国的人？”Luke无比惊讶地问道。

“在前首都。不在这座城市。我们发现帝国绑架了许多智慧物种，强迫他们去干那些肮脏勾当。我们一抓住他，他就竭尽全力帮助我们。正因为有了他的情报，我才可以把孩子抢回来，杀了那个总督。”

“是啊……”Luke点点头表示理解，“Leia给我讲过类似的事情。一个工程师被强迫制造死星。他知道如果他不做的话就会有人……但他还是制造了一些缺陷。所以我们才能摧毁它。”

“但你也有能力摧毁它。”曼达洛人提醒道。

“不，我们有很多人参与。”

“我听说你才是制胜的关键。”

“我按下了扳机。但是Han打掉了一艘要杀我的战舰。还有很多中队里的人……他们用性命换来了打掉死星的机会。我只是运气好而已。大家在计划中献出了生命。Leia在家乡被毁之后几小时就和我们一起冲锋在前。”Luke看着他，没有眨眼，“那里多得是比我重要的人。”

他们停下彼此对视了一会。

“第二颗呢？”曼达洛人问道。

“另一个朋友做的，我吸引了皇帝的注意。”

“噢，就这样？”他嘲讽道，语气充满挖苦之意。

“我不是那种……大家都想赞美的英雄。”Luke警告道，“我没有拯救整个银河系。”

“但是所有和义军联盟有关系的人似乎都这么想。”

“很显然如果有一个代言人的话宣传起来更容易一点。我，很不幸，”听到他用这种语气描述自己，他的丈夫若有所思地偏了偏头，“就成了海报男孩。”

“你听起来对自己的评价不是很高啊。”

“我只是觉得我被，”Luke似乎在斟酌语句，试图找到一个正确的词，“高估了？”

“高估了。”他的丈夫重复道，但他的反应没有泄露他一丝一毫的想法。

“我知道这听起来……不太好。但就是……”他打住，耸了耸肩。

曼达洛人只是含糊地应了一声，催他继续往前走。他们沉默下来，几次呼吸的时间过后，Luke鼓起勇气再度开口，“所以，你打败了总督之后……”

“我赢得了暗剑，正式收养了Grogu做我的孩子。”

“那这把暗剑。”Luke看向那男人的腰间，努力不看其他别的什么。它被挂在一侧以便随时取用，“让你赢得了曼达洛领袖的头衔。”

“我受过许多人的训练。我打败了一个又一个挑战者。我希望有人能赢过它。我只是想和我的儿子在一起。但要赢得这把剑必须要经过一场真正的战斗。它一定得物有所值。”

“但没人能够击败你。”Luke抿紧嘴唇说道。

“很不幸，没有。”他语气讥讽，“后来就没有人再挑战我了。我很快就意识到我不得不拿着它，所以我得做点什么。”

“所以你领导着你的人民来到这里重建家园。”Luke环视四周，还有他们经过的这些百姓，“很明显你成就斐然。”

“而且和你们共和国没有关系。”

“大多数人还是好的。”Luke主动说，“大多数参议员是真的很善良，想要做正确的事。但他们害怕做错，所以裹足不前，然后真的做出了错误的决定。所以他们的领导力并不强大。这就让少数……不怎么讨人开心的人获得了控制权。”

“然后他们就开始想控制我的世界和我的人民。”

“Leia不想，”Luke反驳，“她在参议院有很多支持者。大多数人都不想挑起另一场战争。”

“但其他人想。”他立刻回击。

“我觉得他们不知道没了战争要怎么活。所以他们只能这样反应。”他叹了口气，“曼达洛人不是敌人。如果你希望中立或者保留你们自己的统治，无论是现在还是将来，那都是你们的决定，没有对错，也绝无冒犯。”

“但是，如果他们不掌握我们的话，就会将我们视为潜在的威胁。”

“这太蠢了。如果你们原本就是我们的敌人的话，成为新共和国的一部分也并不会有所不同。帝国就是因为前参议院的腐化才得以崛起。把你们绑在身边也不会有任何保障。”

“如果他们不赞成我们做的某些事的话，他们就会侵犯我们的合法存在，剥夺我的统治权。”

“当然，正是如此。”他挠了挠头，“政治战争是一种创痛。我不知道你或者我的妹妹该如何处理这种情况。”

“我这里倒有不少拳击场，偶尔还有烈酒什么的。”

Luke大笑：“我觉得她也会做点类似的事儿。而且还会对着枕头尖叫。”

他的丈夫并未打算继续这段对话，于是他们又陷入沉默。Luke逐渐明白这个男人话并不多。好吧，他能搞定这件事。他让自己的丈夫掌控他们之间的对话，指出那些值得注意的各种场所。大多数楼房都最多只有三层高，偶尔某幢会有五层；大多仍旧空着，等待更多的家庭入住，等待底层开放更多的商铺。仍旧有很多楼房在维修和建设，但不像一个正在发展的首都那么多，不过听起来，这座先前的主要城市仍旧获得了最多的关注。他的丈夫说Wren氏一族正带领大家重建这座曾经无比美丽的城市。

房顶上似乎打算被建成花园。虽然没有什么看上去很繁茂的东西，但有迹象表明很快几乎所有这些房顶都会呈现出不同的面貌，流水会沿其侧方缓缓而下。Luke等不及想看到了。

街道曾经是石质的，但有很多已经被沙子覆盖或者腐蚀。走在上面依旧轻松，而且可以让那些跑跑跳跳来回冲撞的孩子们充当不错的缓冲垫。显而易见，这些孩子们喜欢拿着那些旧头盔戴在头上到处乱跑。当然，这些头盔太大了，所以他们会经常撞到人或者墙上，但他们还是会立刻爬起来咯咯笑个不停，然后又继续回去和其他人追着玩儿。

许多孩子看到他们的领导人的时候都尖叫起来然后冲向他们俩。

“曼达洛领袖！”这个孩子看上去还很小，她抬起那顶过于庞大的头盔向他们打招呼，的确如此。她是一个淡粉色皮肤的提列克人，缺了一颗牙，冲他们咧嘴一笑。她大概四岁，一张圆圆的小脸，正努力把头盔举过头顶，“Buir说你结婚了！”

“是的。”曼达洛人点点头，他的声音温柔得让人难以置信。

“是他吗？”另一个孩子指着Luke。

“是的。这是我的Riduur。”

“他看起来不像啊。”指着他的那孩子说。

“我的Buir说他是个坏绝地。”一个瘦条条的孩子插进来说，“是共和国的渣滓。”

“孩子们。”他坚决地开口，但仍旧是同样的语气，Luke很快发现自己的丈夫很能镇得住小孩子们，“别这么粗鲁。”

“绝地你死在战争里了吗？”提列克孩子严肃地问道，Luke不得不咳嗽一声让自己不要笑出声吓到她。

“没有。我没死。”

“当然了，你个傻瓜。”大一点的男孩嘲笑道。

“但绝地都能飞，手里还能放火花。”她扭过头看着Luke想要确认。

“我们不会飞……我们可以跳得很远，而且不用飞行背包就能落得很稳。我还没有见过其他很多绝地。也许某一个能放火花呢。”他不想提到闪电的事情。

“大家都知道怎么落地。”男孩嘲笑道。

“是的。所以真的没什么值得注意的。”Luke微笑着确认道。

“你有没有从很高……很高的地方掉下来过？”那个可爱的小女孩问道。

“是的……是的，我之前从很高的地方掉下来过。”

“那你死了吗？”

“并没。活得好好的。”Luke开心地说。

“为什么你戴着一只手套啊？”她继续问道，指着他的手，“你是丢了一只手吗？我可以给你再找一只。”

他要融化了：“没事的。那一只也很好。不过还是谢谢你啦。”

“那为什么只戴一只手套？”另一个孩子继续问。

“这只手，”他举起手，“受了伤。所以戴手套是为了保护它。”

“噢……绝地，你怎么受伤的呀？”她继续说。

“我那会很傻所以不小心丢掉了这只手。再也找不回来了。”Luke咧嘴一笑，说道，“不过很幸运我妹妹给我找了一只新的。”

他感觉自己身边的那位领导人无比惊讶地转向他。

“哇哦——”他们都紧紧地围拢在一起，“机器手吗？”

“上面有皮肤的。”他指着手腕上面几公分的地方，“再上面就是假手。”

“哇哦——”

“好了，孩子们。我还得带他转转。我们之后再见，到时候你们可以继续和他聊。”他的丈夫打断道。

“好吧。拜拜曼达洛领袖！拜拜绝地，领袖的Riduur！”

Luke开心地冲孩子们挥手作别，另一个孩子脸朝下摔在了地上。但他立刻就爬起来跑着跟上其他人，“这些东西有缓冲作用可真不错。”

“这些孩子们都很顽强。”他沉吟着确认道，“我很抱歉。我不知道你手的事情。”

Luke揉了揉假手的手腕：“我不太介意的，都是过去的事儿了。很多人在战争中失去了更多。”

“这种环境下好保养吗？”

“还需要仔细检查。但是人造皮肤和手套能起到很好的保护作用。我也带了必需的工具和额外的零件，以防万一。如果需要的话Leia可以运来其他东西，但应该没大事。”

“他们一定会缠着你要看的。”他警告道。

Luke大笑：“给他们看的话就有点难了……尤其是对那种反应大的孩子来说。打开它的话，无论是不是假的，都没什么好看的。”

“他们可能会要你讲故事。”

“啊……”他又揉了揉手腕，“这个的话……可能就说是飞行事故然后直接略过吧。”

“很不好受吗？”

“细节不好受。我是说，我觉得不用巨细靡遗。”他耸耸肩，“几年前在云城的时候。我和……”他努力了片刻，“和Darth Vader战斗。我完全敌不过他。我很幸运能逃出来，只是丢了只手，断了条腿和几根肋骨。但那是因为我掉下去了，不是用光剑战斗的时候。”

“你掉下去了……”

“我可能是掉到了云城的核心里吧，但是我没有掉出去，因为我落在了一个城市底部的旧天线上。”

“好吧。”曼达洛人淡淡回答，“我猜你们绝地都能落得很稳。”

“我的隐藏技能之一。”Luke嘟囔道，“所以这儿还有别的可看吗？”

-o-

训练场设在室外，被诸多建筑环绕。Luke有一种直觉，古时候这地方应该一直是供人们观看角斗的场所。地面都是灰尘，很柔软但很结实，没有沙子。箱子和各种装置散开在周围，里面放着各种可供使用的训练武器；尺寸、重量、型号和材质都是不同的。甚至有几把用于训练的爆能枪，应该只有击昏效果……但现在旁观着正在进行的角斗课程，他开始没那么确定了。

“太精彩了。”Luke瞪大眼睛说道。

“嗯。”曼达洛人表示同意。

在圆形场地内，两个年轻的曼达洛人面对面地在绕圈，气喘吁吁，灰头土脸。他们没有穿着有文化象征的盔甲，而是更巨大更笨重的训练服。即便如此还能流畅地移动，发出迅猛的攻击，简直难以置信。两人手上都拿着一根长棍，一旦发起进攻就用长棍击打对方。

“他们的衣服上都有记号。”他身边的男人解释道，“这是为了向他们展示打在哪里效果最佳。如果他们没有击打在准确的地方，那就说明他们不得要领。”他指着一块计分板，每次有人击打到正确的部位，计分板就会“叮”地响一声，“他们的目标就是每一次都要精准击打到那些记号。”

“他们做的很不错。”

“比起同龄人已经落后了。他们的缺点是过于易怒且自负。他们必须得黎明之前就来到这里训练，这样才能……释放他们的焦虑。”

“嗯。”Luke回看向他们，是的，这二人做得很不错但他们的移动太猛，也太沉重。他们击打到对方的时候没有得很多分。他们只是在进攻，很少防守，“我看出来了。这控制住他们的焦虑了？”

“还没有。他们并非不讲礼数……只不过是相比于别的更专注于伤害。”

“经历过什么？”金发男人猜到。

“就像这里的大多数人一样，失去了他们的血亲。”

“战争么？”

“是的。”国王严肃地点点头，“而且也没有新共和国的人来提供帮助。”

Luke向后缩了缩：“我知道这得花一番功夫。”

“但还不够。”

Luke叹气：“是。还不够。”

他咕哝了一声。

“别乱转悠了！”边上的一个男人命令道，他面容严肃，身材威猛，“你们的曼达洛领袖来了，你们表现得就好像我什么都没有教过一样！看准了！”

“他是Bo-Katan中队的一员。他受过很好的训练，而且很擅长团队合作。他已经训练他们好几周了。”

“好吧……”他停住，打算说些什么，但又改变了注意，“从这些事情里面恢复需要时间。”

“这不是你一开始想说的。”

“我没资格说。”

他的丈夫叹了口气：“直说就行。然后我会告诉你有没有资格。”

“他们不是在生气。我是说，他们是在生气……但这不是我从他们身上感觉到的主要情绪。”Luke解释道，压低声音以免被其他人听到，“他们是很挫败，很绝望。”他偷看了一眼，“我觉得他们并没有理解他们的教学内容。”

“嗯？”

Luke看不出他有没有生气，但他还是继续道：“我刚在Yoda大师那里接受训练的时候也有类似的感觉。那时候我刚打完几场仗，损失不小。所以我只是想完成训练。我只是想成为一个绝地。从他们身上我感受到了类似的东西。”

“很难相信你也有耐不住性子的时候。”

Luke好脾气地轻笑一声：“我那时候很年轻。那是第一颗死星爆炸之后，我们成功撤退到霍斯。我幸存了下来然后我就想，好吧，就这么回事儿，我懂了。现在只剩最后一步然后我就是一个真正的绝地了。当然，不是那么回事儿。”

他感觉得到面具后的视线刺痛了他的皮肤，一阵颤抖瞬间沿着背部滑下。几乎就像是一根手指勾勒着他脊柱上的曲线，他竭尽全力不呜咽出声。Luke仍旧很难相信前一晚上那些话说出口之后再什么都没有发生。

他已经发现自己体内有什么东西发生了变化……让他伤心的是他自己的丈夫却什么都没有感觉到。

“你怎么受训的？”

Luke看向他：“嗯？”

“你受过什么训练才变成……现在这样的？”他的大手离Luke光裸的手臂很近，Luke感觉到另一股激流冲刷过他，“经过了这么些事情之后你表现得相当沉稳，目前为止。”

“噢。好吧……谢谢。这听起来像是在夸我。”Luke腼腆地挠挠后脑勺，“好吧。”他摸着下巴，“Yoda大师和我聊了聊。他通过冥想和感觉来引导我……不过他会确保总是能把我从任何一团班萨屎一样的烂摊子里拽出来。但从来没有大吼大叫过。”

“是对话和冥想让你成为了一个传奇人物？”

“不是，我主要是在说一种交流。你说的是身体上的……好吧，是的，冥想起了一点作用。对于和原力有连接的人来说，比如Grogu，原力……几乎就像是另一块肌肉，别这么看着我，而且是的，我知道你是什么表情，我是想给你类比。但还有别的东西。就和其他这些事儿一样你必须得训练原力，然后它才会收放自如。就像我今天早晨做的一样。”

“你在倒立冥想。”他慢吞吞地说。

“是的，就像那样。我每天都得做，保持平衡，堆石头或者把R2托起来。

”所以你才像跳进河里一样大汗淋漓。”

Luke咳嗽了一声：“呃……我那会……正在数沙子。”

“什么。”

“是的，说出来的时候听起来更疯狂了。”他搓了搓脸，“但这不是我们说的重点。”

“我知道，但我很感兴趣。”他的声音低沉，声线颤动。

“噢，”他揉着胳膊，很惊讶地发现自己有了点不安全感，“当然可以。好的。就是，从我去达戈巴开始……”

一开始很困难，解释原力和训练的事情，但后来就比他一开始想象得更简单了。也许这是因为他觉得他的丈夫什么问题都不会问吧。Luke在科洛桑Leia的办公室里计划这一切的时候就已经接受了这种情况。

他知道曼达洛领袖绝不冷酷。冷淡，谨慎，还有自控，是的，但人们都会有情绪或者忧虑。这样一个有如此多情绪的人在Luke面前绝对掩藏不住。

但那些细节……

Luke感觉到这个男人的内在，灼烧过他，但他的其他方面则浮现得格外缓慢。 他自控力太强了，也许比Luke自己都更加自控，所以很难去发现那些细节。就好像一个人必须去争取才能让它们自动浮现一样。

绝地发现他很欣赏，也很尊重这种情况。因为这样他就会竭尽全力争取到自己能发现的那些细节。

“这听起来的确……比简简单单的冥想更难。”Luke向他解释那个洞穴的时候他终于开口。

“需要很多心理训练。面对恐惧，残酷的真相……Yoda大师让我看到了我之前忽略的内心里丑陋、黑暗的那一面，而且让我开始问自己我是什么样的一个人。我必须去学习，去抛却先前的想法，不那么防备和自负，然后感激我努力争取到的那些成果。”

他们离开训练场，穿过城镇的核心地带。

“你和他在一起呆了多久？”

“半年多一点。有一次我冥想的时候发现我的朋友有麻烦。所以我不得不离开去帮助他们，而且其实，”他举起手，“就在那次变成了这样。Yoda大师想要警告我我还没准备好但是……”

“你后悔吗？”

“不。不过有一个人被捉住关了几年时间，其他人努力逃跑撤退回了义军那里。我付出的没有我之前期望的那么多，希望那时候我可以……但他们都很安全，这才最重要。用一只手，”还有一个能让人疯掉的真相，“换他们回来无足轻重。而且，我觉得这给我上了宝贵一课。”

“你什么时候再见到那个像我儿子的人的？”

“大概两年，也许三年之后吧。”他抬起头看到那些穿着喷气背包飞来飞去的曼达洛人，可能是在训练或者巡查，“我继续训练、战斗、冥想。在我和……Darth Vader战斗过后这些都开始变得容易了起来。我一直在变得越来越强。”他垂下嘴角，“现在也一样。”

“你的语气感觉这是件坏事一样。”

“我不确定是不是好事。”他向自己的丈夫坦白道，“没有人应当拥有如此强大的力量。这只会带来麻烦。”

他的丈夫靠得更近，声音低沉：“那么你是有多强大？”

Luke感觉他的脸烧起来，于是他别开头，他的心在胸腔里如同擂鼓：“我不知道。没什么能拿来对比的。”

“那你打算用这种力量做什么。”

“治愈。”Luke迅速答道，转回头诚恳地看着他，“教学，如果可以的话，教他们如何自卫。但我也在自学治疗技巧。我在义军的时候也杀了人，所以我觉得现在需要保持一种平衡。在索取了太多之后我也需要给出一些东西。”

曼达洛人没有回答，但却点点头仿佛理解了他的想法。

“嗯……那你呢？”Luke努力问道。他感觉到对方疑问的目光之后说得更详细了些，“我是说……你大体是什么样子的。我也想听听你的故事，如果你不介意的话。训练或者战斗，和我的故事类似的那种，或者你自己愿意讲的。”

即便对方准备回答，Luke也没来得及看出来，因为另一个曼达洛人冲他们挥着手打招呼：“您好，曼达洛领袖！”

“Tobber。”他点点头回应。

“很高兴见到您。”男人说道，然后冲Luke敬了个礼，“Skywalker指挥官。”

Luke惊讶地冲他眨了眨眼：“我之前见过你。”

男人咧嘴大笑：“我不敢相信您还记得。Heff Tobber中尉，U翼战机，蓝色八号。”

“蓝色中队……”Luke点点头表示理解，“他们没有把你列入前五号么？”

“是的，”Heff自嘲道，“这没什么值得注意的。”他咧嘴一笑，“您的Riduur，曼达洛领袖，一直是第一呢。他开飞船的时候特别疯狂。”他回看向Luke，“希望您不要介意，但公共晚宴的时候我想向您打听点事。”

“我也希望听你讲讲你的事。”

Heff只是微笑，然后冲高大的男人尊敬地鞠了一躬，就去忙自己的事情了。

“我不知道你这里还有义军的人。”

“旧首都里有很多。他是待在这里四人其中之一。很多人来这里要么是因为对新共和国不满，要么就只是为了远离战争的记忆而已。”

“嗯。”Luke呼出一口气，仍然很惊讶，但却轻松了一些，觉得这里仍旧有一些熟悉的东西，“Riduur是什么意思？你之前也这么叫过我。”

“意思是伴侣。”他解释道。

“啊，好的。我也应该这么叫你吗？”

“唔。”他听起来在深思熟虑，“现在的话，不用。我不知道你说我们的语言的话，我的人会不会觉得被冒犯，但是我们可以等他们对你更熟悉一些，你也学过一些曼达洛语发音之后再说。”

Luke努力不让自己觉得失望，但他还是点头回应：“好的，所以现在还是叫曼达洛领袖吧。”

“不。”男人叹了口气，“如果计划还进行下去的话，我的丈夫就不能继续用这种正式的称呼。”

“我听Cara叫你Mando……这样可以吗？”

“可能应该得是我的名字。”

“如果你觉得这很私密所以不想透露的话也不是非得说出来。”Luke提议道，“从一开始见面到现在才过了几天，而且我们结婚才不过几个小时。”

“我知道你的名字。”

“因为是我主动告诉你的。而且名字对我的意义和你们不一样。”

他的丈夫看起来并没有被说服。

“现在就Mando怎么样？”Luke努力说道，“你可以再考虑一下要不要告诉我你的名字，然后真的觉得舒服的时候再告诉我。”

“我……不能一直要求你忍受这种情况还有我的文化。”

“当然可以。你需要时间适应。”

“那你不需要？”这不是责怪的语气，但是依旧严厉。也许比他想要表现的更加严厉，因为他停住了，仿佛是因为这么说而觉得窘迫一般。

“嘿，”Luke尽可能轻柔地靠近他，但并没有伸出手触碰他，“你们的人之前警告过我这种情况。我做出了选择，也知道事情会很艰难。我已经准备好接受这些，然后就翻篇儿。我也理解你也肩负了很多，为你的人民牺牲了很多。”

“你也在牺牲。”Mando提到，他的声音也和Luke一样轻柔下来。

“但我不是人民的领导人。”

“那是因为你是你们种族的最后一个。这就已经很成问题了。”

“没事的。而且除此之外，我是绝地武士团的最后一个……而且即便如此我也没有遵循老路。外面的世界还有很多像你儿子一样的人呢。”Luke对他兴奋地一笑，“还没有遇到……还没有接近但是……我感觉得到他们的存在。”

“还……有么？”Mando难以置信地问道。

“没有Grogu这么强，我不确定是因为他的年龄还是种族。但是的，还有。我希望能够见到他们。也许能开办我自己的学校。”

“但这段婚姻让你没有办法继续做这些了。”

“只是推后。不是阻止，而且，我还没有选好校址。我想先落定然后再开始建设。我不想让这些孩子没有遮风避雨的家。我也同样需要考虑他们的父母来了之后住在哪的问题。”

Mando震惊到无以言表。

“好吧，我意思是，不是一直住在那，”Luke尝试解释道，“如果他们想的话……那就很有趣了，不过我还不确定要怎么实施。从一个学校发展为一个城镇。但只供游览。我在想这事儿无论如何应该花不了一年多就能搞定。有点像一些星系上的那种寄宿学校。孩子们住上一段时间然后可以回家。”

“如果他们没有家呢？”

“那那里就是他们的家，哪里也不用去。”

“你会收养他们？”

“我不确定是不是收养啦……但我肯定会给他们一个家。也许会用我的关系帮他们找到监护人吧。我不知道能不能真的替代他们原本的家人。但是的，我会做他们的家人。”他说道，仿佛是世界上最简单的事情一样。

“我……我知道了。”Mando看向别处，“我得回去开个会。你可以自己回去吗？”

Luke眨眨眼；担心是不是说错了什么：“可以的。”

“我们等会再见。还有……”他不自在地换了个姿势，停了一会，“我会看看要不要把Grogu带回来。我可以再多给你讲一些……事儿。”

Luke又眨了眨眼，然后露出阳光一般的微笑：“我觉得这主意不错。那我们等会再见，Mando。”

领导人只是点了点头，转过身离开了。

“我猜应该是什么重要会议吧。”Luke想着，然后转过身朝郊区的住处走去。

-o-

“怎么了？”Cara刺探道，表请无比兴奋，“和你家那位的晨间时光如何？”

Din只是咕哝着脱下头盔，留给自己一点喘息的时间。

“噢吼……进展不错是吗？快讲讲。”

“这个嘛……”Din朝着他最好的朋友痛苦地呻吟了一声，“他太迷人了，简直不合常理。”

Cara得意一笑，“你是走进去看到他洗澡了还是怎么的？”

“更糟。”他嘟囔，“他训练完之后正大汗淋漓呢，而且他还冲我笑，表现得像个傻瓜一样。”

“噢天啦，你那可怜的曼达洛人小心心啊。”她放声大笑。

“他没有逼问我的名字。他觉得叫自己丈夫Mando也很好。”

“讲文明懂礼貌，再加一分。”

“他和孩子们玩得也很好。”

“啊噢。”

“他说要建一所学校……有亲人的孩子可以仍然和家人待在一起，没有亲人的他会自己收养。”Din颤抖着呼出一口气，仿若痛苦。

她高高扬起眉毛：“哦老兄。你没流口水可真棒。”

“简直不是真实存在的人类。”

她抱起双臂：“很不幸，的确真实存在。难以想象你竟然能撞上这么完美的一个人。”她吸了口气，“一定要记住这一点……但我也说了要享受和他在一起的日子。”

“享受和他在一起的日子。”Din重复道，想让她说清楚些。

“你们俩结婚了。你们可能会这样保持一段时间。他在演戏吗？是，这是一种可能性。但你也注意到了，而且除非他自己疏忽或者你们要结束这段婚姻关系，否则这改变不了任何事。为什么不试着享受享受呢？性，爱抚，谈天说地……无论是什么。和他处一段时间。无论如何如果你离得太远的话可扮演不好丈夫的角色吧。而且离得越近你就越有机会发现有没有之前没考虑到的隐情。”

这有危险。这突然唤醒了他的全部直觉，警告着他结局会有多糟糕，他会有多心碎。

如果这是假装的话那Luke的演技真的异乎寻常的好。

不。没有“如果”。这就是在假装。必然是在假装。

他一只手捋着头发，努力不沉湎于他丈夫对他的微笑，不因此颤抖。

他的丈夫。

Din叹了口气。

他知道这么做是正确的但是仍然，他刚刚和一个从属于新共和国的绝地结婚这个念头仍然让他作呕。

而且Grogu还喜欢他。

该死的。

他仍旧记得他的孩子用那对大大的耳朵贴着Luke，轻声哼叫，认可一般拍打着他。这小家伙感觉到了什么……现在，无论是不是真的，因为谁知道这绝地能不能创造什么虚假的情绪呢，Din也搞不清楚，这都让他想保护Grogu远离潜在的伤痛和欺骗。

“你可以把这当成一种优势。”Cara提醒他，“获取信息。”

“诱惑我的丈夫？”他冲他挑起一条深色的眉毛。

“要么你能成功，而且还能成就一段风流韵事，这一点你是真的，真的需要。”她咧嘴一笑，躲开了他的一记猛击，“要么你就能发现他是错误人选然后你就能赢过那些条约或者协定或者无论是什么。对你来说怎么都不亏啊。”

Din一只手捂住脸：“你没有把我的性生活也包括进去，Cara。多谢你的关心了。”

她耸了耸肩：“你也没有否决呀。当然，光凭你那紧致有力的胸膛就能应得一大票芳心了。但你可能真的还得上上心然后，你懂的，调调情。你都这把年纪也知道该咋办了，对不？”

“三十九不叫这把年纪。”他厉声道。

“你内心当然没上年纪。我觉得我需要给你准备个救护机器人啥的免得你闪着腰。”

Din咕哝着翻了个白眼。

“拜托，你得试试吧。我再说一遍，我们都同意，他很可爱。很小只。你的菜。”

“我可以发誓我从来没告诉你我的菜是哪种。”

“我可是你最好的朋友，这是一种直觉。”她哼了一声。

“我的菜可不能归结为‘小只’。”Din走到窗前看向正在恢复生机的城市，“而且他看起来当然也不小。”

“也许是什么绝地的原因。因为你信我，他真的很迷你。”她咧嘴一笑，尽管事实是相比起她很多人都很迷你。

Din竭尽全力隐藏脸上的红晕。是的，这绝地个头不高，的确让人惊讶。他的头顶才刚刚超过Din的肩膀，而且他还一直用那双大得不可思议的温柔双眼盯着他，就像一只兽。

妈的。

“你觉得他很可爱。”她吃吃地笑。

“我没有老眼昏花，Dune我已经告诉你他很迷人了。”

“我还想一直听你这么说呢。看到你满脸通红可真有意思。知道你会这么罗曼蒂克也很有意思。”她狡黠一笑，“我们会教你怎么控制好面部表情的。我知道一旦首都落成，你就得摘下面具去面对外面那场战斗了。”

他知道而且他觉得这很讨厌。

在几个特定的人面前露脸变得愈发容易起来，尤其是Gideon总督差点就抢走Grogu的时候，是他主动在自己的同伴面前摘下头盔抱紧那孩子……但在所有百姓面前？

Bo-Katan已经解释过了，她说过守望之子有过一段剑拔弩张的历史。它不必解散，尤其是事实证明有很多人仅仅是信仰者而非恐怖分子之后，但人民们会将他的脸视作一种真心实意的象征。

首都重建之后他会正式加冕，在庆典上他必须当众脱下头盔，这是不争的决定。对于曼达洛的人民们来说这是一种荣耀的象征：他给予所有人的礼物。

有几次他真的很痛恨自己的文化会这么传统。

他有一年，或者两年的时间迅速顺利地推进建设。

Din希望他能做好准备。

但他觉得他做不到。

他闭上双眼，挺直脊背，甩掉疲惫和恐惧的感觉。他做得到的。他身负重任，而且目前为止还没有人能从他手中赢得这种权力。在什么人能够从他手中夺过暗剑之前，他都会自豪且珍重地坐好国王这个位置，无论这有多么困难。

然而……

他重新睁开双眼，看向天空，发觉他希望的是自己仍旧在他的飞船上，在星际之间航行，每次给他儿子吃东西或者开船开得快了些的话，那闹腾的孩子就会尖叫起来。从一颗星球跳到另一颗，每天都会开展新的狩猎，伴随着一场冒险。生活很艰难，但他和Grogu一开始就过着这样的生活，之后也会一直这样下去。那曾经就是家的样子。

现在他身处一所宫殿之中，俯瞰这整个曾经几乎毁于一旦，难以转圜的世界。

尽管规定说明一个人只能向王座发起一次挑战，Din也真的希望他能修改条例，这样Bo-Katan就能赢过王座。她肯定会是个强硬的领导，但她仍旧有很多美好的品质。

如果的话。

他的深色眼睛移开天空的方向，回到他所关心的事物上。从这里看去他只能辨认出一座小屋，坐落在之前那座毁坏的穹顶旁边，他重重地吞咽了一下。那屋子看上去如此孤独……大多数市民住的地方都离宫殿很近。

他简直异乎寻常的残忍，他知道的，但他不知道自己该如何应对这种新局面。之前他寻找过绝地，但很快就放弃了，因为他找不到，于是他正式收养了那孩子，但他从没想过自己竟然和一个绝地结了婚。

过去五年之中他一直在迎接新的变化，承担新的责任，现在他结了婚，甚至不是为了和平，只是为了让新共和国放他们自己生存发展……为了让他们考虑一条中立的和平条约。

他太累了。

Din回想了一遍Cara的话……在这样一种不同寻常的政治环境之中，他真的可以享受和他丈夫在一起的时光吗？

“我今晚会把Grogu带到他那去。我们会谈谈……关于我的事。”

“该死的，如果你们只是聊你自己的话你会把事情搞砸的。”

他对她怒目而视：“我可太感谢你的建议了。他想要和我分享他的故事。至少他似乎努力在这么做。我也应当和他分享我的事。”

“除了这孩子你还有什么要带的吗？”她问道。

“什么？”

“Din，”她平视着他，做了一个表情，“他才搬进去。我都不知道他有没有吃过东西。”随后她向后缩了缩，“说真的，他到这儿之后吃过东西么？”

他面色苍白。

“也许给他带点什么？”她尝试问道，“因为他看起来不像那种主动要吃的的人，除非他，比如，快死了。”

“噢妈的……我没问。我没告诉他怎么在这儿买东西。我还没有给他介绍那些铺子……”

“嘿，别这么慌啊。”她挥了挥手让他从愧疚中解脱出来，“我们都有责任。我去找点东西然后你带给他，你们可以聊聊。这事你来做比较好。你也可以给他道个歉。”

“是的，”他瑟缩了一下，“是的，这么做应该最好。”

“好啦。”她重新咧嘴一笑，“你给自己安排了场约会啊。”

Din只是垮下肩膀，叹了口气。

-o-

“我有一两块备用粮。”Mando回到他家的时候，一手抱着Grogu，另一手用托盘装着吃的，Luke见状如是安慰道。

“但是我没问过。我们都没问过这事儿。”他把孩子和东西都放下，争辩道。Grogu欢叫一声，蹒跚走向Luke的靴子，“这些应该能吃几天。如果你还需要别的请一定要告诉我。”

“我会的。谢谢你。”金发青年低下头看着孩子，后者向他伸出双臂，“可以吗？”

“小心点就是。”

“不然你就杀了我。知道了。”Luke弯腰抱起那个小生命，用双臂把他揽在怀里。就像之前那样，Grogu蜷缩在Luke的胸前，“也谢谢你给我拿了桌子和几把椅子。”他冲那张小桌子和两把椅子点点头。他没想着有人能常常过来陪他但还是很感谢能有第二把椅子。

“不用客气。”他柔声说。

“好吧，啊，如果你想坐下的话也不用客气？”

他点点头坐下，小心翼翼地观察着他的儿子：“他似乎还是对你特别着迷啊。”

“我觉得还是原力的作用。”Luke说着，颠了颠Grogu。那孩子咯咯笑起来低声哼着，让自己的声音也随之跃动，“我觉得这应该是最安全的猜测了。”

“卟哇！”Grogu欢呼着。

“所以，”Luke环视着这所小房间，努力让自己的目光集中在仍旧半裸着上身的曼达洛人身上。噢老天啊，他真的没有必要这么好看的。他吞了口口水然后看向别处。‘老天在上，Skywalker，你在一个中队里呆过好几年。你和其他人一块洗澡一块睡觉。这事儿对你的影响绝对绝对不应该这么大啊。根本不应该。别看他。别看他。’

“如果我让你不舒服的话，我向你道歉。我不太擅长聊天。”

“没有，没有。”Luke摇头，“我真的很喜欢今早我们一起散步的那段时间。你真的很容易聊得来。”

“噢。”Mando听起来很惊讶，“那我一定不擅长说我自己的事儿。”

Luke大笑起来，坐在他对面：“我可以理解。之前都是其他人问问题然后我来回答……所以我一般自己不主动提的。”他任由Grogu在身上爬着玩，伸着双手好接住他，以免他摔下去，“也许我们就相互问点问题？试着多了解一下对方？”

“可以吧。”他不自在地换了个姿势。

“Mando，如果你不想这么做，就别强迫自己。没事的。如果相互问问题让你很尴尬或者太正式的话我们可以尝试点别的或者什么都不问也好。没事的。”他重复道。

“我很抱歉。”

Luke挥去那个道歉：“不必道歉。你做得很好了。”

“这就是你所谓的很好？你标准真低，Skywalker。”

他咧嘴一笑：“我可控制不住，毕竟你达到了我的所有标准。”

Mando轻轻笑道，夹杂着呼吸声：“你真的实话实说了，嗯？”

那声音让Luke有点脸红：“有点吧。Leia快被这事儿给逼疯了。她一直竭尽全力让我离她的政治事务远一点。那次聚会上我是真的去找她的，再就是看着那些情场浪子，或者无论是谁吧，不让他们互相残杀。否则她宁愿让我呆在银河系另一头免得把事情搞砸。”

“不过还是挺奇怪的。”Mando坦白道。

“好吧，鉴于Leia现如今的压力来源于争取曼达洛星这边的选票……如果我不参与的话我觉得她一定会卸下一条机器人胳膊开始揍人了。是的，真的。”他说完，然后Mando说道。

“这可不怎么像政治家。”

“她之前确实想退出政坛一段时间。她考虑过今年或者之后几年选个时间发条声明。她也受够了。但她觉得为了你们的权利她也应当留下来。”

“好吧……我很感激。”

“说真的我还是没有明白。”Luke用手托着Grogu四处玩耍，嚼他的头发，“你们宣布中立，不加入新共和国怎么就会引起这么一场轩然大波。”

“我自己也还没明白。”他叹了口气，“孩子，别嚼他的头发了。”

“卟哇。”

“小淘气。”Luke哼了一声，瞥了一眼那孩子，后者正继续拉扯着打了结的金发。

Mando握紧拳头顶在头盔上：“孩子，我说真的。”

“唔嗯。”Grogu也认真地反驳道。

“噢，早告诉你了。”Luke咧嘴笑道。

“你可不能惯着他这样。”Mando警告道。

“我会努力不让他像我一样惹麻烦的。”

“我现在还算了解你所以我知道不能把你这种保证当真。”Mando说道，他的语气里仍旧带着一丝笑意，仿佛是被逗乐了。

Luke将这看作一种胜利。

“好吧。”Luke对他点点头，“你不想聊你自己的话……那不然你给我多讲讲你们的文化？有什么可讲的吗？”

“噢，”Mando缓缓点头。对这个内向的男人来说这个话题更容易掌控，“可以啊，这样……这样还挺好的。这些我可以讲讲。”他没有道谢但Luke还是感觉到了。

那个小淘气还玩着他的头发，Luke向后靠在椅子上，笑着看向Mando，听那个低沉的声音向他讲述自己这个新家的所有一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个星期很艰难……被叫去办公室处理讨厌的工作了，没法在家工作:/ 我觉得再写一章看大家的评价可能会让我好受一点。依旧打算周五更新第五章！  
> 正常情况下是周更，所以我可以保持稳定更新不会弃坑，但我可能会更新密集一些（因为这篇大概有20章左右所以我不想花20周更新完lol）  
> 再次感谢大家超棒的评论！他们真的帮助我撑过了艰难的时刻，而且还激发了我的灵感！  
> 还有想给大家分享一个饭制星战视频，如果大家想重新充满斗志的花可以花两分钟时间看看，我循环播放好久了：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FTRr9NXv_U&list=PLJfTyGKjyn70TtEkAGSh0xdNT7OeHuAa4&index=69&t=8s

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：终于开始搞这个了……因为题目的名称不太好翻所以稍微做了一些符合我心目中（bushi）感觉的改动，如果各位还有更好的译名可以敲我！


End file.
